Who Killed Alison?
by buffyfaith19
Summary: This is a femslash version of PLL.  Meaning, instead of just Emily being the only lesbian character, all the girls are presumed to be lesbian.  Much like my other PLL story, Aria, Hannah and Spencer will all have their own storylines just like Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Who killed Alison?**

**Show:Pretty Little Liars.**

**Pairing:Emily/Samara and others.**

**Rating. K**

**Summary:This is a femslash version of PLL. Meaning, instead of just Emily being the only lesbian character, all the girls are presumed to be lesbian. Much like my other PLL story, Aria, Hannah and Spencer will all have their own storylines just like Emily. Some might say that makes it AU, but I just say that makes it more fun. I don't feel like I should be limited to one lesbian character just because that's all the show wants to write for. I think it's much more interesting if I get to write for all the characters the same way I would for Emily.  
><strong>

**This story takes place after season one and early part of season 2, but after that the story goes off on its own. This story deals primarily with the relationships of the main characters as well as my take on the murder of Alison, but it is not about solving A. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. The characters belong to Sara Shepard and ABC Family.**

**Chapter 1**.

Hannah rolled back the covers and slowly looked over at her clock. Her face went red as she realized it was almost noon and she jumped out of bed, ran into the bathroom and began her lengthy ritual of getting ready for the day.

Once she was looking suitably beautiful, she picked up her cell phone and fell back on her bed. She pushed Emily's number and rolled over onto her back, smiling widely at the picture of her and Emily from the beach.

Emily smiled just as widely as she saw Hannah's name pop up on her phone and she got to her feet, turned her computer off and rushed over to her bed, "Hi there. I was hoping you'd call, but I was beginning to wonder."

"I know, I can't believe I slept so late." Hanna sat up in her bed, her smile fading, replaced with a more serious look, "Did you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"I was hoping you'd forget, because I'm so embarrassed by what I did." Emily said, pulling the covers up over her face.

"It's fine. I know why you did it." Hannah said, smiling at the thought of Emily's face right now, "Samara was with that girl Quinn and you wanted to show her you weren't alone, but I didn't think you'd pick me to make your point with."

"I shouldn't have kissed you like that." Emily said, cringing at what Hannah might be thinking of her. She quickly sat up in her bed and continued, "Whatever was going on between Samara and I was not your problem."

"But you did kiss me." Hannah said calmly, "I guess what confused me the most was how long you kissed me."

"Well, to be fair, you kissed me back the whole time." Emily smiled.

"I just went with it. I couldn't very well stop with Samara watching."

"Oh, so that's all it was?" Emily asked, sounding more annoyed than she intended.

Hannah sat up in her bed, "Wait a minute, did you want it to be more?"

"No. No, of course not." Emily replied quickly. She got to her feet, walked over to her bedroom window and took a deep breath as she looked outside, "Anyway, I'm sorry I put you in that position and it will never happen again."

Hannah paused and got to her feet, "It wasn't bad. You are a good kisser."

"You're making me blush." Emily said with a laugh, "But seriously, is this going to affect our friendship, because I couldn't handle losing you as a friend."

"Are you kidding?" Hannah asked with a laugh, "Nothing is going to interfere with our friendship. That I can promise you."

"Okay good, I was hoping you'd say that, because I have a favor to ask."

"Name it."

Emily took a few moment to work up the courage to ask her favor, "You said your mom was going to be out of town this weekend, I was wondering if I could borrow your spare bedroom for Saturday night?"

Surprised by the question, Hannah took a few seconds to fully grasp what she was being asked, "Did something change between you and Samara since last night?"

"Actually yes." Emily said with a big smile, "She came over last night after the show and we had a really good talk and then we started kissing and things were really heating up and just as we were about to, you know, have sex, my mom starts calling for me. OMG, I almost died. Anyway, obviously we had to stop, but I've never felt so frustrated in all my life. Finally, things were moving somewhere and…anyway, that's why I need to be with Samara like now, but the weekend will have to do."

"That's asking a lot." Hannah took a breath and looked back at Emily's picture on her desk and she couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked and her beautiful smile appeared again, "Okay, if that's what you want and if you're ready for that, then the guest room is all yours."

"Thank you so much. I want to kiss you right now, but in a friendly kind of way, but you know what I mean." Emily said, grinning uncontrollably, "This means so much to me. So do you. I need to call Samara now, but thank you again, Hannah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow." Hannah put her cell phone down and hopped back on her bed, but before she could muster a thought her cell phone began to ring. She reached out, picked it up and let out a smile at Mona's name popping up, "Hi Mona. You're rarely up this early, so is everything okay?"

"No Hannah, it's not okay." Mona said matter a factly, "I saw you last night and I can't believe you didn't tell me your secret."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Hannah questioned, rarely understanding Mona the first time around.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I saw you kissing Emily." Mona said, sounding more like a woman scorned than a friend, "I mean, my god, that's huge. I just feel so hurt that you didn't trust me enough to talk to me about this. I can only imagine how confusing this must've been for you during the whole Caleb mess."

"Slow down." Hannah said, doing her best not to laugh out loud, "What you saw was Emily's attempt to make Samara jealous. That's all it was."

"Really?" Mona said with a questioning tone, "But, you were really kissing her back. That was real. I know you were into it. I'm not blind."

"You're mistaken." Hannah said, sounding rather unconvincing, "I just wanted to help Emily out. That's all."

"If you say so. But, if that's how you feel I guess there's nothing more for me to say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing now." Mona said, the air quickly deflating from her usually perky attitude, "I read the situation wrong, so I'm going to let you go now and I'll talk to you soon."

"Mona. Mona." Hannah repeated, but as the dial tone appeared, she put her cell phone back on her night stand and fell back on her bed. She couldn't help but replay the conversation with Mona in here head over and over again, hoping to understand what it was all about.

** Rosewood High School**.

Spencer snuck up behind Aria, put her hands over her eyes and whispered in her ear, "Meet me in boiler room in 5 minutes and I'll make sure you don't regret it."

Aria smiled as Spencer's hands disappeared from her face, but as she turned around she was gone. Still smiling at Spencer's enticing offer, she closed her locker and briskly made her way down the hall.

She ran towards the boiler room, slowly opened the door and softly watched it close before moving forward in the dark, rather dingy room. She stepped over something she couldn't even recognize and thought about turning around and leaving, but the thought of Spencer's soft lips kept her motivated to march on.

Once she had tiptoed through most of the large, metal smelling room, she was beginning to think Spencer was just teasing her, when a tall, slender brunette walked towards her. Finally able to smile about something, Aria rushed towards Spencer and wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big hug, "As much as I love being alone with you, please never bring me here again. This place gives me the creeps."

"Oh, you're such a scaredy cat." Spencer said with a big grin, "Aside from a few rats, it's really not a bad place."

Aria jumped into the air and wrapped her legs around Spencer's waist, "Are you trying to get me to break up with you, because it's working."

"Oh stop." Spencer smiled, grabbing onto Aria's cute little ass so she didn't fall, "I couldn't think of anywhere else we could be alone. I kind of like how things turned out. Here we are, alone with you holding me tight, legs wrapped around me, I can't think of anything, well, almost anything I would like more."

"Well, I do like this part to, but I don't know if I can relax enough to kiss you properly." Aria said, batting her eyelashes at Spencer.

"Then I guess I should do whatever I can to relax you." Spencer smiled. She lowered Aria to the ground, put one hand around her waist, the other up over Aria's soft smooth cheek, all the while staring deep into her deliciously dark brown eyes, "I really do love being here with you. I know you hate keeping this from Emily and Hannah, but I don't know how much longer I can do that. You know they'd be happy for us, so what's the real reason?"

"Why would you want to get into that when you're just about to kiss me?" Aria said with a mock frown.

"We need to talk about this." Spencer said, backing away from Aria's soft sweet lips, "Emily is kind of seeing Samara and Hannah is the one who pointed out how close we were getting, so it's not like they'd be surprised or upset, so are you going to tell me why you are against them knowing?"

"You know all the secrets Alison kept and had us keep for her and we have secrets we keep from our family and even from each other and let's just say that one of those secrets could end up hurting you and I would rather not let that happen."

"Now you have to tell me." Spencer said, "You can't say something like that and think I'm going to let it go."

"Could we at least kiss first?" Aria said with a groan, "That is why you asked me here, right?"

"Aria, I'm not putting my lips anywhere near you until you clear this up." Spencer backed up, folder her arms across her chest and glared at her pretty friend, "Well?"

"Oh god. This is why I hate secrets, because they always come out at the worst possible moment." Aria took one step forward, looked down and quickly came to a halt, "I kind of dated Hannah earlier this year."

Spencer's face went white as she struggled to comprehend what Aria had just told her, "You did what?"

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." Aria said, trying her best to make light of the situation. With Spencer glaring daggers at her, she stopped smiling and continued, "Well, we were both lonely and we were spending a lot of time together and you know how things go, we kind of gave into our feelings and we continued to see each other for a few months."

"How could you keep that secret? There's no way Emily or I wouldn't have noticed. You can't be that good of an actress. I saw nothing between you two. In fact, you barely talked to each other and you really never made eye contact. I thought you were fighting. OMG. Well this changes things. I don't think I like knowing this."

"Come on Spencer." Aria groaned, "It was before we got together. It has nothing to do with us."

"Oh but it does." Spencer replied swiftly, "You felt the need to keep it a secret for a reason."

"Yes, to avoid this scene." Aria stated as if it were obvious, "Even if we weren't together I know that it would probably upset you and Emily, just because of how close we are. I know we should've told you, but we weren't sure it would last and guess what, it didn't. We knew we weren't right for each and we stopped seeing each other."

"I have to wonder about all this. I can almost see you not wanting Hannah to know about us, but what Emily? Did you sleep with her to?"

"Spencer? What kind of question is that?"

"A good one." Spencer snapped, barely stopping to breathe as she continued her interrogation, "Now answer."

"No. I have never slept with Emily." Aria said, holding in her urge to be offended, "The thing about Emily is she asked me point blank if something was going on between you and I and I lied to her. I guess she picked up on something, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone, so now if I tell her she'll know I lied to her and she'll hate me."

After a nice long sigh of relief, Spencer's smile slowly appeared on her face, "She's not going to hate you. She'll be upset and rightly so, but she's not one for holding grudges. She loves you and if she sees that you're happy she'll be fine. So, back to Hannah, are you really afraid to tell her about us?"

"Afraid is such a strong word." Aria said with a cute smile, "Maybe a little hesitant, but I can see that it's causing more problems keeping this secret than it's worth. "

"Now I have to ask this next question and it's pretty personal, but after what you told me I need an answer. Do you still have feelings for Hannah?"

"No." Aria stated emphatically, "I told you that we both agreed to end it. It was affecting our friendship, because it was just weird because it felt so awkward after we'd have sex and then tried to go back to just having a normal conversation."

"That's good to know. Is that how you feel about us? Do you think we're going to end the same way?"

"I didn't say that. We're not the same as me and Hannah." Aria said, quick to reassure Spencer, "Hannah and I were probably the closest of all of us. We grew up together and we've been friends since we were little. We shared our first kiss together and…"

"What? Hannah was your first kiss? You didn't tell me that either."

"Um, Spencer, we were like 12, it hardly counts." Aria said, not even trying to hold in her amusement.

"It counts to me." Spencer snapped, not finding anything funny about situation, "Once again it proves your point about how close you two are."

"We are close, but I'm with you and that's all that matters right now."

"To you maybe, but I always felt like I was competing with Hannah when we first got together, because you two have this amazing chemistry. You finish each other's sentences and have these inside jokes and now that I know you were more than just friends, it's really changed things for me."

"Maybe this is why Alison liked to keep secrets, because she knew the kind of damage they could do. I don't want to fight about this. Hannah is my friend. Emily is my friend. You are my girlfriend and I'm more than ready to tell them about us. Okay? You are the one I want to be with. Do you believe me?"

"I want to." Spencer said, her indecision clearly evident, "I just wonder if we're doomed because we were friends first. Why would you want to be with me when Hannah is the one you're so close to?"

"Spencer, please listen to me." Aria said, grabbing both of Spencer's arms firmly, "I want you. I want to be friends with Hannah and Emily. Can we kiss please, because I do not like fighting with you."

"Well, I don't want to fight either. I think maybe I need to be alone right now. I'm not mad, but I just need time to think."

"No. You don't need to think." Aria said as panic began to take over, "You know I'm the one for you. We know this. We are so good together. I will not let you do this."

"I'm not doing anything." Spencer said, turning away from Aria. She took a few steps forward, then stopped, "I just need to clear my head. I'll call you later."

"What about the kiss? Please just show me you still want to be with me."

"I'll call you later." Spencer said, a half smile appearing across her face as she disappeared through the dark room.

Aria shook her head in dismay at how quickly her life had been turned upside down.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**Emily Fields Home**.

Samara rang the doorbell and smiled as Mrs. Fields opened the door, "Hi, is Emily home?"

"Yes, she's upstairs, but I was hoping we could have a talk."

"Sure. That would be great." Samara said, trying her best to smile at what she knew wasn't a good situation.

Mrs. Fields stepped outside and led Samara back down the steps, "I like you and I think you're good for Emily, but I heard, actually I saw something about you that had made me question everything I thought you were about. I need to talk to you about it."

"I'm happy to answer any questions you have. I have nothing to hide."

"It's interesting you say that, because I got something in my email this morning that makes me wonder what kind of girl you are. I don't know who sent it, but it was a video clip of you and some other girl having sex. Not just sex, but sex in a room full of other girls. Now I want to believe there is some plausible explanation for this, but quite frankly, I'm very disappointed in you right now."

"Oh my god." Samara gasped, covering her face with her hands. She took a few moments to regain her composure, then did her best to look Mrs. Fields in the eye, "I'm so sorry you had to see that. I'm so embarrassed."

"That's the least of your concerns Samara. I want an explanation for this. Is this what you do with the girls your with? I will not have Emily be part of some college sex games."

"That's all it was. It was an initiation for the college I'm looking to go to this fall."

"Are you kidding me? Are you even 18 in that video?"

"Yes, they wouldn't do it until then." Samara added, staying surprising calm in the face of her interrogration, "But the point is, I had no idea I was being filmed. I saw two other girls do the same thing, so I knew if I wanted to be part of the sorority, I had to do it."

"Samara, you should know better than that." Mrs Fields' scolded, "Any sorority that makes its pledges do things like that is not a sorority that you should want to be part of. Regardless of why you did this, there is a video of you out there for the whole world to see. What if Emily finds this? What about your parents?"

"I don't know who would do this. Everyone at that sorority has been good to me. I haven't had one negative experience there, so it makes no sense that they would do this, but I don't know who else would have access to this."

"They talk about people hacking phones and computers every day, but it doesn't matter who did this, the point is I'm not sure I feel you're the right girl for Emily anymore."

"Please Mrs. Fields, give me a chance to prove you wrong. If I have to quit the sorority I will. Emily means more to me than that. I would never have done that if I had met Emily before this happened."

"Well, I don't know. I thought you were different. I thought you were a good girl, but the things you did on that video were…"

"What video?" Emily asked as she walked towards them.

Samara stood in silence, staring at Mrs. Fields, hoping she would be the one to answer.

Mrs. Fields smiled at her daughter and walked over to her, "Hi sweetheart, I was just having a talk with Samara, but she's all yours now."

"You were talking about a video and the things she did on it, what was that about?"

"Oh, we were just talking about that video show, the one where they show videos of people doing funny things. I was telling her about this girl who could squeeze her whole body into this tiny little box. It was amazing the things she could do."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Mom, you need to stop talking to my friends about that silly show. Nobody watches it anymore."

"Yes, I'm starting to see that. Anyway, I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Fields said, smiling at Emily as she walked away.

Samara did her best not to act guilty or nervous as she turned her attention to Emily, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I can think of a few things, but first I wanted to let you know that I got us a room for Saturday. Hannah agreed to let us use the spare bedroom. I know it's going to be the most amazing night ever."

"Oh, that's great. I can't wait." Samara said, forcing a smile on her face to hide the guilt she was feeling.

**Mona Vanderwall's Home**.

Hannah parked her car outside the large mansion and walked up the long beautifully designed driveway until she was at the front door. She knocked on the door using the metal device and quickly adjusted her hair and makeup as she waited.

The door opened and an elderly man appeared, "Who may I ask is calling?"

"Hi. I'm Hannah. I'm a friend of Mona's. Is she home?"

"Yes she is, but she asked not to be disturbed today. I will let her know you dropped by." The man said as he began to close the door.

"Wait. Wait." Hannah said, stepping inside the mansion, "It's really important that I talk to her. It's private, but I'm sure she'll talk to me if she knows I'm here."

"Very well." The elderly man said with a nod, "I will speak with Miss Mona."

A few minutes later Mona walked towards Hannah, wearing a very skimpy pink bikini, "I didn't know you were coming by?"

Hannah did her best not to gawk at Mona and lifted her eyes off her breasts and back up to her eyes, "I wanted to talk about earlier today. You kind of hung up on me, why?"

"If you came to fight then you really should go."

"Mona, I'm not fighting." Hannah said rather loudly, before quickly putting a smile on her face, "I was just worried about you. I thought maybe I offended you somehow and I want to make sure we're okay? Are we okay?"

"Sure. We're fine. We're friends, right?" Mona said without one hint of a smile, "So what could be bad about that?"

"See, you're doing it again." Hannah said, shaking her head at her confusing friend, "More of your passive-aggressive crap. Why?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Mona said, quickly turning away from Hannah, "I think you're making something out of nothing. I said we're fine and I meant it. Now, if you don't mind I have a tan to work on."

"How about I join you?"

"No. I don't think that's a good idea."

Hannah couldn't help but laugh at Mona's response, "Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Mona?"

"Very funny." Mona said with a cute smile, "You aren't really dressed for the pool."

Hannah looked down at her long skirt and black top and nodded, "Well, I'm sure I can manage. So, are you going to invite me in or kick me out?"

"Of course you can come in." Mona said, waving Hannah towards the pool.

**Spencer Hastings Home**.

Spencer walked into her room, slammed her bedroom door and launched herself onto her bed. She rolled over onto her back and couldn't stop seeing Hannah and Aria kissing and kissing and kissing. She let out a scream and tossed her pillow at her bedroom door.

Just as the pillow landed on the floor, the door opened and her sister Melissa poked her head inside, "I thought I heard a scream."

"You did, but it was nothing. I was just upset over something I read."

"Oh, well I wanted to talk to you about something." Melissa stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down beside her sister, "This isn't easy for me to say, but I talked to Jason the other day and it seems he was cleaning out Alison's room and found some things that belonged to you and your friends. One of them was a video of the 4 of you threatening her. I have to say I've never seen you so angry in my life and you were doing most of the threatening, so I'm really hoping you aren't a killer."

Still upset about the Aria situation, Spencer was in no mood for her sister's annoying ways, "Why don't you take your stupid comments and shove them up your…"

Melissa covered Spencer's mouth with her hand before she could finish, "There's no need to be so rude. If this video gets into the hands of the police, you are going to look like the number one suspect. Don't you care about that? Do you know what that would do to our family's reputation?"

Spencer glared at her pretty, but very annoying sister, "If you keep talking I'm going to show you another threat and it's going to be all for you."

Melissa backed away from Spencer, "That's really making you look innocent. Let's just hope if you did kill her, you weren't dumb enough to leave any evidence behind."

"Get out now." Spencer said with a low groan.

"Oh, one more thing, dad knows about you and Aria and he's not happy about it."

"What? How did he find out?"

"Well, he asked who you were dating and so I told him. I didn't know it was secret?" Melissa asked, surprised by Spencer's reaction, "Are you ashamed of Aria. She's cute, but she's not really in our league and it would be best if you found someone closer to our family's upbringing."

"You really want me to hit you don't you?"

Melissa backed away from her sister, "I'm not saying it to be a snob, but you have to admit, Aria isn't all that bright either. Wasn't she the one caught kissing the teacher? That's pretty sick if you ask me."

Spencer fumed under her breath, but smiled brightly at her annoying sister, "Melissa, I say this with the utmost love, get the hell out of my room and never return or I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

"More threats." Melissa said, stepping slowly backwards, "You really don't care about how this looks do you? Well I do. You are not going to bring this family down because you are so uncivilized."

Spencer smiled at her sister, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her room. She gave her a nudge down the hall, walked back into her room and slammed the door as hard as she possibly could. She fell back against the door, trying to figure out which problem to deal with first.

**Aria Montgomery's Home**.

Aria called Spencer for the 20th time in the last two hours and when she was sent to voice mail yet again, she slammed her cell phone down on her bed and let out a controlled scream. Once she'd released her frustration, she got up and walked over to her computer. She sat down, opened up her email and smiled at seeing 3 new messages in her inbox.

She ignored the message from the school, but clicked on the one from Hannah instead. Her eyes grew wide as she began to read it. "Hi Aria. I just wanted to makes sure we were still going to the movie on Friday. I know you've been busy lately, but I do miss us hanging out together, so I hope you can make it. Bye."

Before she could think of what to say to Hannah, she clicked on the message from an unknown address. She knew instantly that it was from A. "Oh Aria, always the most popular girl in school, willing to 'do' anyone who smiles at her. Here I thought Hannah was the insecure one. Soon the world will know what a lying skank you really are. Why would you be worried about Spencer finding out about Hannah? Why, when you know the shit is going to hit the fan when both Spencer and Hannah find out you had sex with Mona. That creeps me out on so many levels, but I can't wait to see what your friends have to say about it. Ta ta. Your good friend, A."

Falling back in her chair, Aria closed her eyes, imagining her life ending as her latest lie came to light.

** Samara Cook's Home**.

Samara flipped through her photo album, smiling at the countless pictures of her friends and family throughout the years, but it wasn't until the last few pages of the album that she really began to come to life.

She lay back in her bed as she held the album above her, moving her hand over one particular picture, smiling widely as her mind wandered back to a time when everything was perfect for her. As she reached the last page of the album, her beautiful smile began to fade and tears began to well up in her eyes. She moved her hand over the picture, but quickly slammed the album shut and crawled up into a little ball on her bed.

It was the ringing of her cell phone that caused her to snap out of her funk. She reached over and picked up her cell phone, smiling again as she saw Emily's name pop up, "Hi there."

"Hi. I know it's late notice, but I was hoping you might be free tonight?" Emily asked.

"I have nothing major lined up, what did you have in mind?" Samara said, hopping out of her bed and walking over to her computer.

"Well, we haven't really spent much time with my friends, so I was hoping you might want to come with me to Spencer's. She's got this amazing pool and we can just have a swim, sit by the pool, catch some sun and just get to know them a bit better."

Samara sat down in front of her computer and nodded. "Okay, that sounds like fun. What time?"

"How about I pick you up at 6:30?"

"I'll be ready." Samara said with a big smile.

"Great. I'll see you in a couple hours." Emily smiled as she put down her cell phone, hoping her plan worked out for real as well as it did in her head.

Samara pulled up a file on her computer, double clicked on an ominous looking icon which in turn pulled up a large full screen picture of Alison. She smiled and stared at the picture for a few minutes, before clicking on another icon, which brought up pictures of numerous people in Rosewood.

Literally every person who had some kind of contact with Alison over the years was in that file, with many having large X's across their names. Those that didn't include the four liar's, Ezra, Jason, Mona, Melissa, Jenna, Lucas, Noel, Toby and Caleb.

After moving her mouse over numerous pictures, she settled in on Spencer. She pulled open her file and began reading everything in it, all 15 pages worth. When she was done, she picked up her cell phone and placed a call. She stood still as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"I think I found something that might help us. I was going over Spencer's file and a couple things don't add up. The timeline is all wrong. We always thought all 4 girls were asleep when Alison disappeared, but what if they weren't? What if one of them really did kill her? I still think that makes more sense than anything."

"We've been over this before. I told you to let it go." Jason said, less than thrilled to be dealing with Samara again. "I don't know who killed her, but if it wasn't Ian, then it could've been anyone. I'm done worrying about it. Alison was a bitch and whatever happened to her she probably brought it on herself, so stop calling me with your insane theories. We are not working together anymore. Move on with your life."

"Jason, she was your sister. You can't just give up. I don't care what she did to you, she didn't deserve to die and you know it." Samara said loudly. She took a deep breath, looked back at her computer screen and continued, "Anyway, out of all the girls, Spencer is the only I can picture physically hurting Alison. The rest don't have it in them. Aria's too small, Hannah's too afraid and Emily doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

"That's where you're wrong." Jason said in a flash, "Emily's on the swim team. Emily is strong and athletic. Emily wrote a scathing hate filled letter to Alison. Emily was in love with Alison who didn't return the love. She had motive and opportunity, just like the other 3, so don't act like Emily is off limits just because you have a thing for her."

"I thought you said you didn't care?" Samara asked with a cute smirk.

"I don't, but if you're going keep snooping around, don't close your eyes to Emily, because my money is on her as the killer."

"That's crazy." Samara said with a dismissive laugh, "Emily is the only one who loved Alison. She may have been the only one who even liked her. No matter how much she was hurt, she would never physically hurt Alison. I know that for a fact."

"Tell me Samara, how is it dating someone who's still in love my sister? She's never going to let that go. You're never going to have her heart, not completely. Why do you think Maya and Paige didn't last? Same exact reason, Emily isn't ready to move on, so she sabotages her own relationships and you're next in line."

"I don't know why I bothered calling you." Samara growled, "You have more hate inside you than everyone else. Maybe it's you I should be investigating."

"Be my guest. I've got nothing to hide." Jason said with a laugh, "I did hate Alison with a passion, but I didn't kill her. I wanted to, many times, but I was working on a plan to ruin her life in a more public manner, so I'm kind of sad I never got to see that through. Death is too good for her, she never had to pay for all the shit she put me through."

"Whatever. I'm done with you."

"I never quite understood why some girl who spent maybe 3 days with Alison is so obsessed with finding her killer. Do you think Alison even remembered you? She didn't. You were just another girl to manipulate, to sleep with and then to torment, but I guess that didn't bother you like it did everyone else."

"You don't know anything about what we shared together. So shut up." Samara snapped, "Alison changed my life. I didn't know about the other side of her, I only saw the good side. She saw me crying on the beach and she came over to me on her own, just to see if I was okay. I told her about my problems, which were nothing really, but they felt like the end of world at the time and she helped me see that. There was nothing in it for her, nothing. And no, we did not have sex. So she helped because she had a good heart. I know she did some horrible things to people, but that doesn't change the fact that she was capable of being incredibly kind and caring."

"Awe, that's sweet, but it only makes you look more like a stalker. What do you suppose Emily will say when she finds out you've been spying on her and her friends for over a year?"

"Why would you say that? I haven't told them about your secret, so I wouldn't go making threats to me. Now, I'm going to a pool party and you can go to hell." Samara said, slamming her cell phone down on her desk. After a few seconds, she moved her mouse over Emily's picture and quickly remembered she needed to find herself a bikini to wear.

**End of Chapter 2**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**.

**Spencer Hastings Home**.

Spencer opened the door, smiled and waved Emily and Samara inside, "Everyone is out back." She closed the door and led the way through her lovely home, stopping as they stepped into the patio area, "There's change rooms over there and we can get you something to drink when you're dressed like the rest of us."

Emily and Samara slipped into the large change room, both smiling as they began to undress in front of each other.

Outside, Aria was quick to jump in front of Spencer before she could disappear yet again, "Would you stand still for 10 seconds please."

"Why?" Spencer asked with an angry sneer, "I think we said everything we needed to say."

"Forget about that. Look at you, you're looking so amazing in that white bikini and I can't even enjoy it properly." Aria said, smiling as she slid her hands down over Spencer's cute little ass, "There, doesn't that feel better?"

"Aria, stop fooling around." Spencer said. She reached down to grab Aria's hands, but she kept moving them around so she couldn't get a firm grip, "Fine, if you want to get caught touching my ass then go for it."

"I'm not afraid." Aria said boldly, "If you would've returned any of my 100 calls you would've learned that I've been doing a lot of thinking and I'm ready to let the others know about us."

"As I recall, that's not the only problem here." Spencer pulled away from Aria and pulled her over to where the BBQ was, "I'm surprised you aren't over there enjoying the view. Hannah looks positively stunning in her bikini, but I guess that doesn't thrill you much now that you've seen it all."

"Could we stop talking about Hannah please?" Aria pleaded, "This is so silly, but I can see you don't believe me, so I guess I will show you that I'm serious." Aria walked out towards the pool and took a deep breath, "Everyone. Can I have your attention please. I have a very important announcement to make."

Hannah, Mona, Emily, Samara and even Melissa gathered around Aria, while Spencer sat back and covered her eyes.

"I should have told you all this sooner, because it really is the best news ever, but Spencer and I have been dating for a couple months now." Aria stopped and smiled as the girls shared a collective sigh, with a few ooh's and awe's tossed in for good measure. Once the audible responses had stopped, Aria walked over to Spencer, took her hand and led her back to the pool, "I have never been happier in my life and I owe it all to Spencer. Please don't be upset with her for not telling you, because that was all my doing."

Emily was the first to rush up and congratulate the two girls, "I'm so happy for you two. I always thought you'd be perfect together."

Melissa gave her sister an awkward hug and smiled politely at Aria, "Well, I'm glad there's one person alive that's willing to put up with Spencer. I hope you are happy until you can find someone better."

Aria smiled and gave Melissa a hug, all the while watching Spencer moving her hands closer and closer to Melissa's neck.

Mona followed with her unique congratulations and then Hannah stepped up, "This is unexpected, but I am happy for both of you. You look really good together."

Aria smiled and gave Hannah a reserved hug, "Thank you. I see you're here with Mona again, is there anything you want to tell us?"

"No, we're just friends." Hannah said with a cute smile. She walked up to Spencer and gave her a real hug, "I'm really happy for you. You're a lucky girl to have Aria."

Spencer's smile dipped a bit at the end of Hannah's speech, "Oh yes, you'd know all about getting lucky with Aria."

"What?" Hannah asked, more than a little caught off guard by Spencer's comment.

"Spencer." Aria said, spinning the taller brunette around to face her, "Stop it. She said she was happy for us."

With the other girls looking on, Spencer put on a smile, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry Hannah. Thank you for wishing us well."

Mona walked up and put her arm around Hannah, "Well, is this a party or what?"

Aria smiled, grabbed Spencer's hand and ran as fast as she could towards the pool, jumping in together as the other girls followed close behind.

They splashed around for a long time, before a loud bang got everyone's attention. They looked over at Spencer's house and saw Jason standing at the edge of the pool with a shotgun in his hand, "Oh, I didn't mean to disturb you, I just came over to say that you need to watch out for Emily's new friend there. She's not who you think she is, although she fits right in with the rest of you. She's a very good liar."

In unison the girls turned their attention to Samara, who turned white as a ghost and gave Jason a very unpleasant look. She looked at Emily first, but with so many eyes on her, she couldn't find the words and quickly swam to the edge of the pool, climbed up the side and ran into the change room.

Emily gave Jason another evil eye and chased after Samara.

Spencer got out of the pool, grabbed the towel and made her way over to Jason, "You're trespassing. Get out or I'll call the police."

"I don't think you will." Jason said with a confident smile, "I'm not who you should be worried about, that pretty blonde with Emily is the real problem."

"Have you been drinking?" Mona asked calmly.

"A little, but that doesn't change anything." Jason said, barely cracking a smile, "Samara knows or knew Alison. I bet she didn't tell any of you that, did she?"

"No, but that's not a big deal. Lots of people knew Alison." Aria said.

"Oh, but this is different, she's obsessed with finding Alison's killer and she believes it's one of you." Jason walked behind Spencer and leaned over her shoulder, "Actually, she thinks you're the number one suspect."

"I asked you to leave." Spencer said. She walked over to the lawn chairs, picked up her cell phone and began to dial, "Last chance. If they catch you here with a loaded weapon there's nothing going to keep you out of jail."

"Fine, I'll go, but you need to keep an eye on that blonde. She's nothing but trouble." Jason walked back towards Spencer's house and let himself out.

Hannah and Aria rushed over to Spencer, "What the hell is going on here? Do you think he's telling the truth? We don't really know anything about Samara do we?"

Aria held Spencer close, "What were you doing provoking him like that? He had a gun and he didn't look at that stable to me."

"I'm not afraid of him." Spencer said, smiling at Aria's reaction.

"Well I am afraid of what he could've done to you. Don't do that again." Aria said, giving Spencer a mock slap on the shoulder, "I'm not losing you."

Mona walked up and stood beside Hannah, "Drama sure follows you guys around. So what's going on?"

"It's nothing." Hannah said, quickly trying to defuse the situation, "Jason was drunk and wanted to cause a scene. That's all I know."

"The way Samara tore out of the pool I have to think that Jason knows something about her that's not so good." Mona said, always willing to say what everyone else was thinking.

"I'm not going to convict Samara until I hear her side of things."

"I wasn't doing that. I was just making an observation." Mona said, feeling her foot in her mouth again. After a few moments, she took a few more steps towards Hannah, "Anyway, I was hoping we could go somewhere later on. Maybe a movie or back to my place?"

Hannah smiled at Mona, "That sounds nice, but I need to find out what's going on here first. I don't know how long it'll take."

"Oh, I see. I guess I should go then." Mona said, quickly turning and walking towards Spencer's house.

Rolling he eyes at Mona, she chased after her and grabbed her arm, "I'm not blowing you off. I swear. If you're going to be my friend you need to know that Aria, Emily and Spencer are a big part of my life and if one of them is trouble, I'm going to be there for them. That's all this is."

"Okay. I can live with that." Mona said, doing her best to smile, "Could you maybe call me when you're finished?"

"Yes, I promise I'll call you later on." Hannah said with a smile. She followed Mona back over to the change rooms and stood nervously in front of her, "I had fun today. I'd like to do it again sometime, but just the two of us."

Mona's smile covered her pretty face, "I would love that."

"Good. It's a date then." Hannah smiled, still staring at Mona's soft full lips.

"Oh kiss her already." Aria yelled out from the side of the pool.

Hannah gave Aria a nasty look, but turned back to Mona, took a step forward and slowly leaned in and kissed a very welcoming Mona. She intended to give her a quick kiss, but Mona had other ideas and kissed her back hard and deep, wrapping her arms around Hannah and holding her tightly, not wanting the kiss to end.

Samara stepped out the change room, walked past Hannah and Mona and headed straight for Spencer's house.

Emily followed, needing to run as fast as she could to keep up with her, finally getting a hold of her before she could get into her car, "You need to stop running and tell me what's going on?"

"There's no way I can explain this without you hating me." Samara said, setting her bags down by her feet, "I did know Alison and I should've told you the second we met, but I had no idea things would move so fast. Once we were going out I didn't want to ruin it. I know that was wrong, but I care about you more than anything."

"Why did Jason say we should be worried about you?"

"Because he gave up trying to find out who killed his sister and he wants me to do the same, but I don't want to. I need to know who killed her."

"Who do you think killed her?" Hannah asked as calmly as she could.

"I don't want to get into that with you. I know you were close to Alison and I don't think this is something we should talk about." Samara said, knowing Emily wouldn't let it go.

"Maybe a better question is how do you know Alison? You don't go to our school."

"It was during the summer." Samara said with a sigh, "She was away visiting some relatives and we met and well, let's just say she helped me during a really bad time."

Emily couldn't help but smile, "Oh I know how Alison helps people. She smiles, gets them to worship the ground she walks on and then she rips out their hearts with her vicious words."

"That's not how it was." Samara said, quick to defend Alison, "Maybe it was because we didn't know each for long, but she was nothing but good to me."

"That doesn't sound like Alison." Emily said with a cute smile, "I thought she was good to and I know she had good inside of her, but she could be so mean it's not even funny. Mean is the nicest word I could think of."

"All I know is she helped me turn my life around and when I heard that she was missing I felt horrible and then when they said they'd found her body, I was devastated. I honestly thought I'd get a chance to thank her again at some point, but when that couldn't happen, I was determined to find out who did this to her."

"That's why we have the police." Emily said, "They are experts at this stuff, or they should be."

"It wasn't about that." Samara said, "I just needed to be doing something. That's when I decided to do a little digging around."

"So you probably thought me and my friends did it?"

"I didn't have any preconceived notions about who killed her, but the more I started looking into it, the more suspects I kept finding. It was amazing how many people hated her for some reason or another."

Emily shook her head at Samara, "So, you were looking into my life, wondering if I killed Alison when we met?"

"You make it sound so bad, but it wasn't." Samara said, cringing at the mess she'd created, "I had crossed you off the suspect list first. That's before I even met you. Just by talking to people about you and Alison. There was no way I believed you could kill her."

"Well isn't that nice." Emily said sarcastically, "So do you still think one of my friends killed her?"

Samara took a bit too long to answer and only when feeling Emily's eyes glaring back at her did she finally reply, "I don't want talk about that with you. It's not fair."

"Not fair for who?" Emily asked, more than a little annoyed at the situation. "These are my friends we're talking about. I can tell you with 100% honesty, that none of my friends killed Alison. If you don't believe me, then I have nothing more to say to you."

"Come on, that's not fair." Samara said, doing her best not to make things worse, "Maybe you don't have all the information that I do."

Emily laughed, "Are you serious? Nobody was closer to Alison than us. We were her best friends. We did everything together. You knew her for what, a weekend?"

"This is why I didn't want to get into it." Samara said with a sigh, "You're so defensive and protective of your friends. I respect that, I really do, but I just go where the evidence takes me."

"I'm going to ask you one more time, do you think one of my friends did this?"

Samara stood silent for a few moments, hoping against hope that Emily would drop it, but when she turned and walked away, she knew she had to make a decision. She rushed after Emily and grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry. I have nothing against your friends. I don't know who killed Alison. That's the truth. No lawyer would take the case with the evidence I've found. It's not enough."

"Just answer the question." Emily demanded as her patience began to wear thin, "It seems like you do think one of them did it or you'd just say no."

Knowing she couldn't hold out any longer, Samara let out a heavy sigh, "Don't hate me for this, but from what I've found out, it seemed possible that Spencer could be a suspect."

"And you base that on what?"

"I know she didn't really get along with Alison as well as the rest. I know she had more than one confrontation with Alison. I know she's got a bit of a temper and has had many volatile arguments with her sister as well."

"So, that's nothing." Emily said dismissing everything she'd heard in less than a second, "No matter what you think, Spencer loved Alison, we all did. We want to find her killer to."

"Okay. Maybe I could help you then?" Samara asked hopefully, "You might have all the information I have, but maybe not. I'm willing to share everything I have on this thing. I just want to the truth and if it's not Spencer, I'd be thrilled. I don't want it being anyone you are close friends with."

"I don't know." Emily sighed, "I'm not sure I can get past you hiding this from me for all this time. It's the same as a lie and you know it."

"I'm not denying that, but you have to see why I didn't tell you. It wasn't a malicious lie. It was a lie to protect you and also to protect what we've got going here."

"Right now I need to go home and do some thinking."

"Are you saying we're over?"

Emily was quick to respond with a vigorous head shake, "No, but I don't want to give you false hope either, because I'm really not happy with any of this. I don't want to make a rash decision, so that's why I'm going home now. I'll call you in a few days."

"I guess it has to be. I'm really sorry about all this. I will drop this if it means we can start over."

"I'll call you." Emily said softly. She promptly turned around and walked back into Spencer's house.

Melissa met Emily at the front door, "So, who is that freak?"

"She's not a freak." Emily snapped, "She's just someone who wants to catch Alison's killer."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just wondered what some stranger could know about Alison."

"Why do you care?" Emily asked, confused by Melissa's questions.

"I don't always get along with Spencer, but I know she cared about Alison and needs some closure with all this. If Ian isn't the killer, she needs to know who it was."

"I don't buy that at all." Emily said, giving Melissa her best evil glare, "In fact I find it quite interesting that you're so curious about what Samara knows."

"If that's some kind of insinuation I don't like it. I was only trying to be nice." Melissa said in a huff. She turned and walked up the stairs, turning to yell one more thing at Emily, "Stop trying to pin this on me."

Emily shook her head at Melissa and headed back out to the pool. She spotted Aria and Spencer making out on one of the lawn chairs, as Hannah sat alone on the other side pool catching some sun. She walked over and sat down beside Hannah, "How long have those two being making out?"

"Since you left." Hannah said with a smile, "I liked it better when they were hiding their relationship. At least I could talk to them."

"Well, I think it's cute." Emily said, taking a long look at the two girls rolling around on the large lawn chair. She shifted her attention back to Hannah, "What's the deal with Mona?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Hannah said, rolling over onto her back, "She's a lot like Alison. She can be amazingly sweet one minute and a super bitch the next, but I was like that to when we first started hanging out. I was the one stealing thing from the mall, she just helped. I think I created the monster by giving her some popularity."

"I like her and I like her more when she's with you." Emily said with a smile, "She can be a little hard to take sometimes, but she's always been nice to me, but the only thing matter is how you feel about her."

"Oh I like her. I like her a lot, but I'm not sure I'm ready for another Alison."

"I don't think she's that bad. Is she mean to you?"

"No, never. Well, there was the Caleb thing, but I actually believe she thought she was helping me and in hindsight, she was right. She's always been amazing around me, that's probably why I like hanging around her, she's great for my ego."

"I think it's more than that. Just my two cents, but you seem to light up when you're with her, so why not give it a shot?"

Smiling at Emily, but careful not to reply, Hannah quickly turned things around, "Enough about m. How did things go with Samara?"

"Not well." Emily said with a heavy sigh, "She's basically doing what we're doing, trying to find Alison's killer. It's complicated, but she knew Alison and now she wants to do something for her because Alison helped her once."

"I hate to ask this, but is it possible she's the killer? I mean, Jason said she was obsessed with Alison."

"Hannah. Why would you say that?" Emily asked, looking at Hannah like she's just shot her in the head, "Does she look like a killer to you?"

"Calm down." Hannah said, smiling so Emily knew she wasn't upset, "I just meant we don't know her that well. I never said she was a killer."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Emily said, giving Hannah a friendly hug, "But, I don't think she's a killer. I really don't. She feels like she's trying to repay Alison, she had no reason to kill her. Alison wasn't mean to her, she was actually nice for a change."

"Okay. I still think we need to check her out. See if she has an alibi. Just to clear her name. That's all. I'm pretty sure Spencer and Aria will agree it's best we know for sure."

"Fine. Do what you want, but I'm not going to be part of that. I might be mad at her, but I know she's not a killer, so whatever. I'm going home."

"Emily. You don't have to leave. Why are you so mad?"

"Maybe because my girlfriend thinks my friends are killers and my friends think my girlfriend is a killer. How fun is that?" Emily didn't wait for an answer, she just stormed off as fast as she could.

**End of Chapter 3**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rosewood High School**.

Aria waited for Hannah to move away from Mona before quickly sliding in beside her, "We need to talk."

Mona gave Aria a disapproving frown, "I don't think we do. I thought we agreed never to discuss that again, but I know that's why you're here, it's the only reason you'd ever dare be seen with me."

Ignoring Mona's ranting's, Aria got right to the point, "Did you tell anyone about that night?"

"No, I would never tell anyone about that." Mona said, cringing at the thought, "No offense Aria, but you're really not my type."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're a bit uptight." Mona said bluntly, but couldn't help adding a little more, "Oh who am I'm kidding, you're like the poster girl for prudes. Don't get all sad. I like you as a casual friend, but I consider you to be one of my biggest mistakes."

Aria shook her head at Mona, "Thank you very much. Are you ever nice?"

"What?" Mona asked, genuinely surprised by Aria's reaction, "I said I liked you as a casual friend, I mean, I'm not sure why you're getting all upset, but you're just proving you're uptight."

"No, I'm proving that I'm normal and don't like being insulted." Aria said angrily. She gave Mona another disapproving look and shook her head, "I don't know what Hannah sees in you."

"She sees the person I really am." Mona said, "A very sweet, funny, sexy and incredibly loyal girl who would do anything for Hannah."

"Yes, for Hannah you act human, but that's not enough." Aria growled. She took a deep breath and remembered why she was actually talking to Mona, "Anyway, how could someone find out about that night. We were alone. Nobody else was around."

"Don't ask me. We were at your house. Are you sure your bratty little brother wasn't home?" Mona wondered, "He seems like a perv to me."

"He is not and he wasn't home. He was with my mom and dad on vacation." Aria explained, "I only got to stay behind because I had to finish a project for school that I didn't hand in on time."

"Yes, you always were the teacher's pet. So does Spencer know about you playing kissy face with Mr. Fitz?" Mona asked with a cute smile, "That almost made me like you, because I can't imagine the prim and proper Aria doing something so icky."

"You would like me for that." Aria said with an eye roll, "If you didn't tell someone about our night together, then why did I get an email about it?"

"Well genius, who sent it?" Mona asked with her usual dose of sarcasm, "That's usually a good way to find out who it is?"

"Do you really think I didn't check that out? Ugh. I'm not an idiot." Aria said, wishing she wasn't having this conversation, "It was from some fake email address, but they know and I don't like it. I don't want this getting back to Spencer and I'm sure you don't want Hannah finding out, so maybe you could help me figure out who's doing this?"

"Do I have to work with you? I mean, like partners? I'll do it if I don't have to actually work with you." Mona said with 100% sincerity. "Actually, I think I could probably find things out better without you slowing me down."

Aria thought about all the things she'd like to do to Mona, but settled on something without violence instead, "How many times a day do you get slapped by people you've annoyed?"

"Not that many." Mona said with a smile, "Honestly though, I have a lot of contacts, so I'll see what I can do? What do you plan on doing once we find them?"

"Nothing." Aria said loudly. She looked around at the few people staring at her, smiled and turned her attention to Mona again, "If you find out who it is you need to tell me right away. I can't go into the details, but it's not first time I've got emails/threats from this person. Don't tell anyone, come straight to me, okay?"

"Are you ordering me around? Cause I don't like that very much."

"Just do it." Aria snapped even louder.

"Hmm, on second thought, I kind of like bossy Aria. She's kind of sexy." Mona said, smiling as she slid her hand around Aria's waist.

"No Mona, just no." Aria growled. She picked up Mona's hand, dropped it in front of her and quickly rushed down the hall.

**Rosewood High School Parking Lot**.

Spencer got out of her car, reached in, grabbed her books and her purse and turned to make her way towards the school. Before she could take a second stride, Jason stepped in front of her path, "What do you want?"

Jason shrugged, "I just wanted to know how things went with Samara? Did Emily dump her?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm a caring person." Jason said with a smug smirk, "I like to know what happens in the lives of the girls who may have killed my sister."

"We did not kill Alison." Spencer yelled.

"Only you know that for sure, but I'm hoping you're not listening to Samara. She really is a very disturbed young girl."

"What could she possibly tell us that you'd be worried about?"

"Nothing." Jason said, quick to flash his smile no matter what the situation, "Look, she called me up a few weeks after Alison was found and said she wanted to help find the killer. I guess I was still feeling a bit of misguided sadness about her death and I agreed, but Samara just wouldn't stop. She's been calling every day with her insane theories. Did you know that you're number one on her suspect list? Emily's tops on my list, in case you care."

"No, I don't care what anyone thinks. None of us killed Alison, so if Samara wants to help us, I'd welcome her."

"Yeah right. She thinks you're the killer."

"I might think that to if I didn't have all the facts." Spencer said calmly, "Alison and I had a volatile relationship. I always called her out when she was being a manipulative bitch and of course she didn't like it."

"You're an idiot if you listen to her." Jason snapped. He turned and began walking towards his car, "Do what you want, I don't care. Just stay out of my life or you'll be sorry."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just a very strong suggestion." Jason said with a smile, "Anyway, you have a nice day now."

Spencer watched Jason walk over to his fancy car and once he'd drove off she rushed into the school to look for her friends.

**Back inside the school**.

Hannah spotted Emily in the back of the classroom, head down reading a book, so she walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey. How are you doing? You left so soon I have no idea how you're feeling right now."

"I'm fine." Emily said, but as Hannah continued to stare at her, she let out a sigh, "Okay, maybe I'm not perfectly fine, but I talked to Samara about what Jason said, most of what he said was true. Samara did know Alison and she has been looking into her death with Jason. I still don't like that she didn't tell me any of this. I don't know what to think right now."

"I'm sorry that happened." Hannah said softly, "I'm not sure what I should say either. I don't know Samara well, but she seems like a nice girl and I know she likes you, so is there any chance of you two working things out?"

"I honestly don't know. I would like to know what she knows about Alison's death. Maybe she's found something we don't know about. If nothing else I'd like to compare notes with her."

"Whatever you think is best." Hannah said, holding Emily's head softly, "We're going to get to the bottom of this. I promise. We'll prove Samara is innocent and then you can decide what happens next."

"Okay. That sounds good." Emily said, happy to relax for a moment, "Anyway, I hate to keep pestering you about Mona, but you sure seemed to enjoy kissing her last night. Are you ready for more or not?"

"I don't really want to talk about that, because I don't know what to say." Hannah said with a confused sigh of her own.

"That's fair enough, so what do you make of Aria and Spencer getting together? Surprised?"

"Not even a little." Hannah said, not blinking an eye at the question, "They aren't nearly as subtle as they might think. It's hard to hide your true feelings when your eyes can tell so much. I saw the way they looked at each other, I was only surprised it took them so long to do something about it."

"We don't really know when they got together, do we?"

"I'd say it's been a few months. That's when I first noticed them acting differently around each other, but you noticed it to. We talked about a few times."

"I know, but we never saw them do anything together, so I have no idea when they found time to be alone."

"Anytime we weren't with them, they were probably together."

"You think so?" Emily asked.

"Oh yes. There were no signs of sexual frustration with them, so it's pretty clear they had no problem finding time alone."

"Why is it everyone is having sex except for me?" Emily said with a cute little pout.

"Oh come on, you didn't have sex with Maya or Paige?"

"Yes, Maya and I had the one time, but it sounds like Aria and Spencer were having sex all day and every day. You said you were with Aria and now you're with Mona, so I feel like I'm way behind."

"It's not a competition." Hannah said with a smile, giving Emily a playful nudge, "Seriously, the only important thing is that you find someone you love."

"I keep trying." Emily said with a big smile. Sadly the smile was short lived as Hannah's mother came storming up to Hannah looking anything but happy.

Mrs. Marin stopped in front of Hannah, "Get your things. We are going home right now."

"What's going on? I still have two classes left."

"I don't care, you are coming with me. I am not discussing this here and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to, now get moving."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Hannah asked, but as her mother turned and walked briskly out of the school, she knew it was going to be bad.

"What is she so mad about?"

"I have no idea, but when are we ever allowed a moment of happiness these days? I just hope it's not about A. Anything else I think I can handle." Hannah grabbed her books and her purse and headed towards the exit, stopping to wave at Emily, "I'll call you later."

Mrs. Marin sat in her car, steaming as she waited for her daughter to get inside. Once Hannah had got inside and sat down, she turned towards her with an angry glare, "You've made some really bad mistakes over the last few years, but this may be the biggest one of all. I can't believe I have to ask this, but you leave me no choice, did you kill Alison?"

Hannah sat with her mouth wide open, beyond shocked at the question, "Why on earth would you ever ask me that?"

Ashley removed an envelope from her purse and sat it on Hannah's lap, "This is why."

In seconds Hannah had the envelope open and the moment she saw the picture her eyes grew wide and her face went pale white and she fell back against the passenger seat. After taking some long deep breaths, she looked at the picture again and then turned it upside down, "Where did you get this?"

"It was delivered to my office at work. You can imagine my shock when I saw that picture. Now, tell me what the hell are you doing standing over Alison's dead body?"

"Mom, you have to know I didn't kill her. I didn't. I swear." Hannah said, hoping to see some sign that her mother believed her before she continued.

"I don't want to believe it sweetheart, but you need to explain this to me. If this gets back to the police you are going to be in a whole lot of trouble."

"Okay, I haven't told anybody this before. Not my friends, not anyone." Hannah said, still shaking at the sight of the picture, so many memories coming flooding back to her, "Alison went missing in the middle of the night, but I got up an hour before everyone else. I saw that she was gone, so I went outside to have a look. I figured she just got up to go the bathroom or something, but I couldn't find her. I kept looking and before I knew I was a half a mile away from our tent. I thought I heard something near the river, so I walked towards it. I had no idea what I was going to find, but I literally stumbled over her dead body."

"OMG. I'm so sorry you had to see something like that."

"I was stunned. I couldn't even scream." Hannah said as the relived the worst moment of her life, "I just stood there staring down at her. I think she was dead, but I could barely breathe. I knelt down beside her and I wanted to help, I wanted to bring her back, but before I could do anything I heard another sound and I got scared and I ran back to the others. I know I should've said something, but I knew it made me look bad, being the only one awake at the time, I panicked and I just said nothing."

"Someone saw you there. They took this picture. It was probably the killer." Mrs. Marin parked the car in front of their house, got out of the car and walked with Hannah back inside. "You have to call the police and tell them what happened. This already looks bad, but if they find this picture you're going to have a much harder time explaining it all."

"Mom, I don't want to go jail. I didn't kill her. You know that right?" Hannah asked, almost afraid of the answer she might get, "Please tell me you know that?"

"I know you didn't. I believe you." Ashley gave Hannah a big hug, holding her daughter tightly, "We need to go to the police though. There is no way around this now. Are you ready for that?"

"I don't have much choice do I? I can't believe this happening. My friends are going to think I killed her to. I lied to them. I never lie to them, well about something important anyway. What have I done?"

"It's going to be okay. I promise. We'll get through this."

"I hope so." Hannah said, holding onto her mother as tight as she could.

Ashley's eyes lit up when the doorbell went off. She turned to Hannah, "Stay here. I'll take care of this." She got up and walked into the living room, taking a moment to exhale before opening the door.

"I'm office Garrett Reynolds and I'm here to talk to Hannah about the death of Alison DiLaurentis."

"I thought that case was closed. Didn't I read they believed Ian Thomas killed her?"

"There have been some new developments in the case and your daughter needs to come with me to the police station and answer some questions."

Hannah walked into the room, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Hannah, it's the police. Don't make this worse."

"Mom, he can't be trusted. Close the door now." Hannah walked slowly towards her mother, grabbed the door and slammed it shut, "He's one of them. He could be the killer."

"What?" Her mother said, confused by Hannah's actions, "What aren't you telling me? Just how much do you know about this?"

"It's a long story, but you need to trust me on this. You can drive me to the police station, but I'm not going with him. I think it's a pretty big coincidence that she shows up right after you got that picture. I swear he's part of this. He has to be."

"I don't like this one bit. What are you mixed up in?"

"Something a lot bigger than Alison's death." Hannah said rather eerily.

**End of Chapter 4**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**.

**Spencer Hastings Bedroom**.

Spencer cuddled in beside Aria, patiently waiting for her to finish her homework, while kissing her soft neck repeatedly. After her kisses got little or no attention from Aria, Spencer fell back on her chair, grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on.

Aria looked over at her and smiled, "I'll be done soon. I promise. I liked the kisses you know, but I don't think I would've been able to get much work done if you'd continued much longer."

"It's okay." Spencer said with a smile, "I'll just see what's on for a while."

"Okay. I'll hurry." Aria said, putting her head down, determined to finish up her project as quick as possible.

After flipping through hundreds of channels, Spencer was about to put the remote down when a news break appeared on her screen.

"We interrupt your program to bring you an important development in the Alison Di Laurentis murder case. Police have taken Hannah Marin into custody for questioning following the release of this picture. Instantly, the picture of Hannah standing over what appears to be Alison's dead body appeared on the screen. More details to follow on the news at 11"

Spencer turned to Aria who had stopped to hear the whole thing, "OMG. What the hell is going on? Did you see the picture? How is this possible?"

"I have no idea. This can't be real." Aria said, "Hannah wouldn't lie about seeing Alison like that. It must be A. The picture could be a fake. We need to get to the police station."

Before she could reply, Spencer's cell phone began to ring. She walked over, picked up, knowing exactly who it was, "You saw the TV thing right?"

Emily nodded to herself, "Yes, I can't believe it. Is it real? Have you talked Hannah yet?"

"No, it just happened. They said she was taken into custody, so we'll meet you at the police station and find out what's going on."

**Rosewood Police Department**.

Hannah sat in a small room, alone, waiting for a detective to come talk to her. She reached into her purse, but remembered they'd confiscated her cell phone before she was taken into the interrogation room. Just as she was about to get up and stretch her legs, a tall, middle aged man walked into the room and sat down across from her.

"Hello Hannah. My name is Detective Wayne Branson, and I need to ask you some questions about this picture." He put the photo of Hannah standing over Alison's body in front of her, "Did you want to explain this to me?"

"Yes I do. It's not what it looks like. I didn't kill Alison. I swear." Hannah said frantically, "I know I should've said something about seeing Alison like this, but I was scared. I've seen TV before, I know that the wrong person gets arrested for crimes all the time. I didn't want to go to jail just because I saw her like that. I know it was dumb and wrong, but I was afraid. I know the killer was watching me because I heard noises and that's why I didn't get a chance to see if she was still breathing. I was about to and that's when it felt like someone was coming towards me, so I ran."

"So you don't know if she was dead at that point?"

"No." Hannah replied, vehemently shaking her head, "She could've been unconscious I guess, she could've been dead, but she didn't look dead. I mean, she looked like she was sleeping more than dead. Don't dead people look different?"

"It depends on how long she'd been dead." Detective Branson said. He pulled out a folder and sat it in front of him, pulling out a letter and slid it over to Hannah. "Perhaps you can explain this to me as well."

Hannah picked up the letter, began reading it and quickly tossed it back towards him, "I didn't write that. It's a fake."

"Is that so? That's not your handwriting? We have experts to find this sort of thing out, so please take your time before you answer."

"I don't have to. I don't talk like that. It's too formal for me."

"So you never threatened Alison? Not ever? Because from our investigation, it seems like half the school threatened her at some point."

"Alison was a bitch. I can't pretend she wasn't, but she didn't deserve to die. I had lots of issues with Alison, but with every bad thing she did, she'd also do something really nice. She helped me with a lot of things and I may have disliked her way of doing things, but I would never, ever kill her. I wouldn't kill anyone. So you're wasting your time here. You should be talking to Garrett and Jason and Jenna."

"Is that so? Why is that?"

"Because, they have something to hide. I don't." Hannah yelled, "Give me one of those lie detectors. I'll take it and prove I didn't kill Alison. I'll take a million lie detectors and I'll pass every time because I'm not a killer. In spite of all of Alison's flaws and she had a ton, I still loved her."

"Tell me more about the three people you mentioned. What makes you think they are involved?" Detective Branson asked.

"Well, since you guys can't solve the crime, me and my friends have been doing our own little investigation. You'd be surprised at the things we've found out."

"That's interesting, because Garrett is my partner and he had a feeling you'd say something like this."

"What?" Hannah said, her jaw dropping as Garrett walked into the room, "I want my mom. I want a lawyer. I don't know what's going on here, but you can't do this to me."

"Calm down Hannah." Garrett said with a calm smile, "Is it true that you've been seeing a psychiatrist?"

"No, she's a therapist. They thought it would be good talk to someone about Alison's death. I didn't ask for it, I was told to."

"I wonder if maybe you aren't having some delusions about things." Garrett said, leaning over Hannah's shoulder, "It's normal for some people to have strange reactions to the death of a friend or loved one. I'm thinking that maybe you should be talking to one of our professionals and I know just the right person for this."

"No. You can't do that. Let me out of here now or I'm going to scream."

"It's a sound proof room Hannah, so scream away. It's time you listened for a change." Garrett said, hovering directly in front of Hannah, "Alison's death is not your concern. We will find out who killed her, but you and your friends need to stay out of or I'll have you all arrested for obstruction of justice and I'm sure if I try real hard, I could uncover some very unpleasant secrets about each of you, so if you don't want to spend the rest of your life in a little white room wearing a pretty white jacket, you will go home, go to school, live your life and move past this tragic event."

Hannah squeezed the table as hard as she could, forcing a smile on her face, "Okay. I get the message. Now can I leave please?"

"Not just yet."

Spencer's mother walked into the room, "What is going on here? Are you talking to her without counsel? I've already had a run in with one of your other detectives who didn't think they had to follow the rules, but it seems like it's normal practice for this precinct."

Garrett let out a sigh, but put on a big smile for Mrs. Hastings, "We hadn't started the formal interview yet."

Hannah lunged to her feet, "That isn't true. They've been grilling me for 10 minutes now."

"You can be sure I'll be taking this up with your superiors." Mrs. Hastings said firmly, "Now I need some time with my client, so get out."

Garrett grit his teeth, but smiled politely at Mrs. Hastings and after nudging his partner, they walked out of the room.

Hannah got up and rushed over and wrapped her arms around Mrs. Hastings, "I'm so glad you showed up. They were going to put me in one of the rooms for crazy people. He was making all kinds of threats. I swear he's part of this somehow."

"Well, my main concern is you right now. I'm going to find out what they plan on doing, but I'm pretty sure after this blatant protocol blunder they will have no choice but to let you go."

"Good, but I don't think they thought I was the killer anyway. They just wanted to know what I knew about the case. I was stupid enough to tell that other cop. God, how did I know he was working with Garrett."

"Just how much do you girls know about all this? It's not really something you should be doing with your time. That is what the police are for."

"What if the cops are bad? Then what?"

"In that case, it is a bit of problem." She said with a slight smile. She walked towards the door, knocked on the window to get the guards attention, then turned back to Hannah as the door opened, "I'll send in your friends and I'll see if I can get you released. We'll talk about the rest of this once we get you out here."

"Thank you." Hannah said with a relieved smile.

**Jenna Marshall's Home**.

Jason pulled up outside Jenna's home, honked his horn numerous times, only stopping once he saw Jenna open the door and head towards him. He waited until she got into the car, but then got right to business, "You were supposed to take care of those bitches. Why didn't you?"

"I tried to get them to back off, but they don't scare easily." Jenna said, "Spencer is not about to stop. They all feel strongly about this. They were best friends with Alison, so they aren't just going to give up."

"Are you ready to deal with what could happen if they keep digging? The truth doesn't need to come out. It's not going to bring Alison back, it's only going to hurt a lot of people."

"It's already hurt people." Jenna said with a sigh, "Maybe we should just go to the police and tell them what happened. I'm in line to get my sight back and I'll be damned if I'm going to spend the rest of my life in prison. I don't need sight to look at 3 walls and a steel door for 25 years."

"Would you relax. Let's just wait and see how things went with Hannah tonight. Maybe Garrett can get her to back off."

"Don't count on it. Those girls are not afraid of anything." Jenna said, sounding more like a compliment than anything, "Do you honestly believe we'd get life for this?"

"Probably." Jason shrugged, "It's been a year and we tried to cover it up the whole time. We've tried to blame it on others and I highly doubt anyone would believe it was accident now."

"But it was an accident." Jenna proclaimed, "That's why I said we should've gone to the police the moment it happened."

"Garrett is the one who said they wouldn't believe us."

"That's because he's the one who was arguing with her. They were the ones struggling on the cliff. Only he knows if she fell or if he pushed her, even I don't know, it happened so fast."

Jason shrugged, "Doesn't matter who did it, we are equally responsible. So if he gets life, so do we."

"That's not fair." Jenna groaned.

"Life isn't fair and neither is the justice system, but the fact we didn't come forward right away would hurt us more than anything."

"What if we told them the truth? That Garrett was struggling with her and she fell? He's a cop, they shouldn't think he's a killer, but I want this over. I'm tired of living with the fear of getting caught one day. It's driving me crazy. Every time the phone rings or the doorbell rings, I wonder if the cops are coming to take me away."

"I know." Jason agreed, "I've had the same problems, but Garrett is the one with the gun and the badge, so if he doesn't go along with this, he could easily try and pin it on one of us. Who are they going to believe?"

"Why would they believe him if he helped cover it up?" Jenna wondered.

"He's still a cop. They stand by their own."

"Okay, what other options do we have? If those girls keep looking they are going to find something out."

"How?" Jason asked, surprised by Jenna's sudden paranoia, "Nobody was there that night. It was dark, it was a quiet area, we were alone."

"We still moved the body." Jenna yelled, "Why did we do that? That was the dumbest thing of all, just because Hannah saw the body. We should've left her at the bottom of the cliff, it would've looked like an accident."

"We can't cry over what if's." Jason said, quickly tiring of the conversation, "I'm thinking of leaving the country. There's quite a few countries who have no extradition treaties with the US, so even if this did come out one day, I should be safe."

"That's just great. Run away." Jenna said with a disgusted laugh, "Why did I ever get mixed up with you losers."

"You had no problems with us before the Alison thing. I hate that she died like that, but the way she was going, it was like she had a death wish."

"Maybe she did, but I'm not going to jail for this. If you want to leave the country, do it fast, because as soon as you're gone, I'm going to the cops. I just can't handle the guilt anymore."

"Don't do it Jenna. It's going to backfire."

"Then so be it." Jenna said with a sigh. She got out of the car, slammed the door and walked slowly back towards her house.

**Samara Cook's Home**.

Samara grabbed her purse and car keys from the table and headed towards the front door of her house. She opened the door and almost ran into Kate, who was stepping forward to ring the doorbell. After checking to see if Kate was okay, she stepped outside and pulled Kate with her, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we've been waiting for you to reply to our latest request. I thought you wanted to be part of our sorority, was I wrong?"

"I'm not sure I want to be part of a sorority that videotapes the things they do."

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked, more than a little taken back by the insinuation, "I promise you we would never do that. If that ever got out our sorority would be destroyed. Why would you say that?"

"Look, someone did tape it, because my girlfriend's mother was sent a copy."

"It didn't come from us." Kate stated boldly, "Why would I do something like that? It makes no sense. I like you and I want you to be part of this, so I can tell you with a clear conscious that I had nothing to do with this."

"Then how did that tape get made? You said it was a private room."

"I don't have the answer to that, but I would like to see it, just so I can find out where the camera was. At least that's a place to start." Kate finished her defense, checked her watch and put her pretty white smile back into gear, "Anyway, I realize how this could be upsetting to you and I fully understand if you don't want to join, but I do need an answer because time doesn't stand still, not even for such unpleasant things as this."

"I've got a lot of things going on right now. Can't you wait a few weeks? Hopefully things will calm down a bit by then."

"No, that's not how it works." Kate said, her smile fading with each word, "We need to get our list of potential pledges finalized so we can move forward with the initiation process."

"I can't do those things anymore, so I guess the answer is no."

Caught off guard by Samara's answer, Kate changed her tactic and slid in close to Samara, "Everyone feels a little guilt over their first time in front of others, but you were amazing, probably the best of the bunch, so since we really want you to be part of our sorority, I can offer you an alternative way in."

Excited by the idea, but feeling uncomfortable by Kate's body pushing against hers, Samara tried her best to stay calm, "Just what alternative would that be?"

"Oh you're a smart girl, I've seen your GPA, I think you can figure out what I'm asking." Kate said with a sexy whisper, "But, in case you're too shy to say the words, I'll save you the trouble. I am allowed a personal assistant and if you're interested, you'd skip all the initiation rituals and become a member as if you'd past each and every test."

"Okay, what does an assistant do?" Samara asked, even though she knew the answer.

"I don't much like the innocent act Samara." Kate growled, her pearly white smile replaced with an angry scowl, "I liked you because of your performance last month. I may have misread you, but I could've sworn you were into me, if I'm wrong say so and I'll be on my way."

Samara thought about a million things as Kate stood waiting for an answer, but even the thought of Emily's disapproving eyes couldn't squash her desperate need to be in a sorority, "I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend now and there's no way I can do this behind her back."

"What about in front of her or with her?" Kate asked with a smile, "What's her name?"

"No. She would never do this ever. She's a sweet girl. This would freak her out."

"So you're not a sweet girl? I'm not a sweet girl?" Kate asked with a slight laugh. "It's been my experience that the quiet, shy ones are the ones who are most likely to do anything and everything as long as they're asked nicely."

"She wouldn't want to share me. I don't want that either. Isn't there another way to join?"

"No. We are the most popular sorority of them all and I think that's why you picked us. You need to lighten up." Kate pushed Samara's long blond hair away from her face, letting her hand move down over her breasts and smiled at her potential new assistant, "You're going to college in the fall and you are going to have so many different experiences, but if you're hung up on being a nun, you're going to miss out on everything."

"Can I have a couple days to talk my girlfriend about this?"

"You have 24 hours." Kate said, pulling away from Samara and moving back towards her car, "I have a list of 75 girls who want to join this sorority and I doubt any of them will be saying no, so don't keep me waiting."

"I won't. I promise. I'll call you as soon as I can."

Kate smiled, "Good, I hope you make the right choice, because I have a lot of plans for you Samara." She turned and walked back towards the car still idling in front of Samara's house. She opened the passenger door and when she did, Samara let out a small gasp when she saw Melissa Hastings in the driver's seat.

**End of Chapter 5**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

**Rosewood Police Department**.

Emily, Spencer and Aria walked into the small room and quickly mobbed Hannah with hugs, but once they saw that she was okay, the looks of disappointment covered their faces.

Hannah sat down in front of them and smiled, "So, how's the weather? It looked like it was going to rain when I got here."

Spencer ignored Hannah's attempt at lightening the mood, "We all saw the picture on the news. I think you better start explaining yourself."

"Can't we just pretend this didn't happen?" Hannah asked with a cute smile. When her friends didn't smile along with her, she knew it was time to get serious. "Okay then, time to face the music I guess. Well, I know you are all wondering why I didn't tell you about seeing Alison that night. I have no idea why I panicked so badly, but I did. I totally fell apart after seeing her like that. I was positive I would be seen as the killer, because I was out there with her and you guys weren't and I had my problems with Alison just like we all did, but nobody else was standing over her body like that."

"Hannah, none of us would've believed you killed her. You should've known that."

"I know. I feel so ashamed that I didn't trust you and I'm so sorry." Hannah said, taking a quick overview of her friends reactions before deciding her next move. "I don't want to change the topic here, but I don't think the police believe I killed her. I think Garrett brought me here to scare me. It was working until Spencer's mom showed up."

"I hope that's true, but what are we supposed to do now? We can't seem to stop lying, even to each other. I thought we were above that. I thought we told each other everything." Emily said, looking anything but forgiving, "This wasn't some small thing either, you saw Alison and had you told the police about this they might've found a clue or something that could've helped them solve this crime. I know you were probably scared, but you might've helped the killers get away with it."

"Let's not attack each other now." Aria said, moving over to put her arm around Hannah, "We know she didn't mean for any of that to happen."

"Aria, we can't just ignore this." Spencer said, "Emily's right, this whole investigation could've been solved if Hannah would've just told the truth."

"I said I was sorry. I explained why I did it. Why can't you understand that?" Hannah asked, feeling worse and worse by the second, "Do you think I wanted any of this to happen? I know I screwed up. And as much as I feel bad about screwing over the police, I feel worse about lying to you guys. I really do. I know it doesn't mean much now, but I've learned my lesson. I will never lie about anything to you guys again. I swear."

Emily looked at Spencer and then back at Hannah, "I want to believe you, I really do, but maybe we shouldn't make those kinds of promises. I'm not saying we should agree to lie to each other, but I wonder what I would've done if I were the one who got up first and saw Alison like that. I might've done the same thing. Since it wasn't a lie to hurt us, I'm going to let it go."

Hannah smiled, got to her feet and gave Emily a big hug, "Thank you."

Spencer watched as the two girls hugged, looking over at Aria and then back at Hannah, "Well, I guess I can see why you did what you did, but I hope none of us has to hide anything like that again."

"I won't." Hannah answered quickly. She waited for Spencer to take a step towards her and then met her in the middle and gave her a big warm hug, "So, back to Garrett and the trio of evil, what do you think they're hiding? Do you think they killed Alison or are they A or are they both?"

"I don't know. What motive would they have to kill her?" Aria asked.

Spencer stepped back and slid over beside Aria, "Jenna had the best motive to want Alison to pay and we all know that Jason and Alison fought like cats and dogs. I have no idea how Garrett is connected to Alison, but he might've just helped because he's friends with the other two."

"What are we going to do next?" Hannah asked her three friends.

"I think we should start by finding out where Jason and Jenna were when Alison disappeared." Spencer asked, while surveying the room for an answer. "Do we know? Was Jason still overseas or not? Jenna is blind, so she couldn't have done it herself. What about Toby? I bet she could get him to do anything for her."

Emily listened to her friends thoughts before offering up her own, "Okay, but if we are assuming they killed her because the tapes, then how does Jenna fit into that? You don't think she was helping them tape us do you?"

"I wouldn't put it past her, besides, even if she wasn't connected to that, she had her own reasons to want Alison dead."

"But murder? I just don't think Jenna would've killed her. I think she would've wanted to get her revenge, but murder seems a bit extreme."

"I know. The guys had more to lose. If they get caught with a video of underage girls their trip to prison isn't going to be fun. Their lives would be over, so that's a pretty good reason to want to keep Alison quiet."

"Well, I need to get home." Hannah said, yawning for the third time in a few minutes, "I've had a long day and I need some sleep."

"I think we all need to get some sleep. We can meet up at school tomorrow and figure out what to do next." Spencer smiled at Emily and Hannah and then took Aria by the hand and led her out of the police station.

Hannah walked Emily through the station, meeting up with Hannah's mom and headed back home.

** Jason DiLaurentis' home**.

Garrett pulled up in front of Jason's house, got out of his car and marched up to Jason, "What's so urgent you pulled me away from work, again?"

"Jenna's ready to tell everyone what happened that night. She's consumed with guilt and she can't seem to let it go. I don't have much to lose here, but you do, so what do you want to do about it?"

"I knew this would happen. I should've listened to her when this happened. All my training and I did every single thing wrong that night." Garrett said, pacing in a circle in front of Jason, "We can't let Jenna go to the police. I need to convince her that she's part of what happened. She was there to. I was just trying to calm her down."

"Were you?" Jason asked, not really hiding the accusation, "You had reason to want her dead and she wasn't off balance at all, so how did she fall?"

"I don't like that question." Garrett growled, "We went over this the night it happened. You were furious with me and I told you exactly what took place. It was an accident. That's all. Now let it go."

"We can't though. It's all going to come out and I don't like the idea of spending the best years of my life in prison because I listened to your cover up idea."

Garrett smiled and walked up to Jason, "If you're thinking of double crossing me you are going to regret it. I'm not stupid. I have evidence on you for so many different things, you'd be the first suspect no matter what you told the police. I know about your plan to humiliate your sister. I know about you stealing from her. We both know about the videos that we made of her underage friends, so let's not get into a pissing match about who has more to lose, we both do. Now, if I can't talk Jenna out of going to the cops then we have a very big decision to make."

It took only a few moments to grasp what Garrett was insinuating, causing Jason to react accordingly, "No way. I'm not getting involved with a murder. Jenna's just scared. We just need to reassure her that this is for the best. Killing her is only going to make things worse. I'd think you'd know that. I'm a little puzzled by how quickly you jumped at what should be our last resort."

"Stop being naïve Jason, this is not a game. There's not jury around that would believe anything we said now. Covering up a crime for this long is not going to work. If they start digging into our past with Alison, then a lot of secrets are going to come out and make us look all the more guilty, so if you have another solution to Jenna's untimely conscience, please let me hear it."

"Fine, then I am leaving this stupid town. I'd rather live my life in some strange country than deal with all this on a daily basis."

"I think that might be wise, but you better talk to Jenna before you leave, because if you can't talk her out of this, then things are going to get so much worse." Garrett got to his feet and slowly walked towards his car, stopping to face Jason one more time before he got inside, "It's probably best we don't have any more contact with each other. Find a way to stop Alison's friends from snooping around, because they might be a bigger problem than Jenna."

** Hannah's Bedroom**.

Hannah woke up to her cell phone ringing. She reached around her night stand, but couldn't find it and groaned when she had to open her eyes. She spotted her cell phone on her desk and slowly slid out of bed, walked over and picked it up, "What?"

"That's a nice greeting. Did I wake you up?"

"Yes Mona, you did. Look at the time." Hannah said, looking down at her alarm clock. She almost jumped out of her feet as she sat the actual time, "OMG, I can't believe it's after 11."

"Well yes. So, are we still on for today?"

"After the night I had I would love to spend some time with you. I assume you have lots of fun things planned for us?"

"As always." Mona said with a confident smile, "Well, mostly I thought we'd sit out in the sun and then I can think of some very fun things we can do after that. If you're interested?"

"Mona Vanderwall, are you propositioning me?" Hannah asked with a playful whisper.

"That's such a naughty way to look at it. I like it." Mona said with a seductive grin, "So, you can tell me all about your night and then I promise to make you forget all about your problems for a day."

"You have no idea how sexy that sounds." Hannah said with a smile, "Give me an hour to get ready and then I'll head over."

"I look forward to it." Mona said, smiling at what she knew would be the most amazing day of her life.

**Spencer Hastings Home**.

Melissa walked into the kitchen, smiled at her sister and proceeded to fix herself some lunch. She waited until her mother left for work and moved in beside Spencer, "I heard you had another trip to the police station last night? What did you do this time?"

"I was there to support Hannah. She's not a suspect, so you can stop thinking it."

"Oh I saw the news bulletin, the whole city probably did. So, she saw Alison's body, that's so creepy. And she lied about it. You must be done with her by now."

"No, I'm not." Spencer said, once again correcting her sister, "I don't give up on my friends because they make mistakes. She explained it all to us and we've moved on. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't, but you keep dragging our name through the mud. Did you even watch the news? Even they know the 4 of you were close friends with Alison and were the last people to see her alive."

"Not the last. The killer is the last person to see her alive."

"Oh you know what I mean." Melissa said with an annoyed eye roll, "I heard our name on all three news stations. Just because Hannah isn't a suspect, doesn't mean you're not. I was talking to Jason the other day and he seems to think Emily might've done it. Maybe you should tell the police this. Get them off your case."

"The police know I didn't do it and for you to suggest I turn in my best friend shows what a warped mind you have. I guess you don't know about friendship, because you have no friends."

"I do so. In fact I was with one my friends last night. It's a small world to, because she's going to be related to Hannah very soon."

"What?"

"You didn't know? Hannah's dad is remarrying and his fiancé has a daughter named Kate, who I've known for years."

"Well, Hannah says she's a bitch, so I'm not surprised you like her."

"Always on the attack." Melissa said with a smug smile, "It just so happens that Kate is the victim here. Hannah has been very mean to her and she's got every right to be upset."

"Why do I talk to you? Don't answer, it was rhetorical." Spencer asked as she turned to walk away from her sister. She stopped and glared at her sister one more time, "I'm going to my room, don't follow me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Melissa sneered. Once Spencer had left the table, she walked into the living room and placed a call.

Kate picked up and smiled at Melissa's named popping up, "Hi there."

"Hi. Remember when you asked if I had any information about Hannah, what if I could get you something nice and juicy?"

"Oh I would love that." Kate said with an excited smile, "If you're looking for a reward, I'm sure I could come up with something you'd like."

"Even though I'm not doing this for a reward, I'd be happy to discuss any ideas you had in mind." Melissa smiled at how sexy Kate sounded, "Mostly, I'm doing this because my sister is so annoying. She refuses to see that one of her friends is probably the killer. I'm sure you saw that Hannah was taken in for questioning last night, but I have some other information about Hannah that you might find useful."

"Yes, sadly the police have already issued a statement that Hannah is not a suspect in the murder case. I have been looking into Hannah's life, but her friends haven't been very helpful. The only information I got was from Jenna, the girl they blinded. She seemed to know a lot about all four of them."

"She does." Melissa added, "She's not very stable though, so I wouldn't get to close to her. She has a nasty temper."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kate said as she moved her cursor over Jenna's file and double clicked it. "Anyway, thanks for your help, but I should get back to work. I'll call you later."

**End of Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. **

**Rosewood Park**.

Emily paced back and forth, much to the delight of the pigeons directly in front of her. She checked her watch every 30 seconds, wondering if she'd gotten the time wrong, but as she was about to give up, she spotted Samara walking towards her. A smile came over her pretty face as she moved towards her, "Hi. I hope everything's okay?"

"I know I'm late, but I've been sitting in my car debating whether to keep driving or come here and tell you something I know you're not going to like."

"Oh, what wouldn't I like?" Emily asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Samara began walking beside Emily, taking a few moments before actual words came out of her pretty mouth, "I did something a while ago that I thought I had to do in order to get something I really wanted and now it's coming back to haunt me. I admit I probably wouldn't be telling you this if someone hadn't found out, because I don't think it has anything to do with us."

"It must be important if you're worried about me finding out."

"Not important, just embarrassing." Samara sighed. She sat down on the small wooden bench and did her best to stay calm, "The reason I'm telling you is because I found something out last night that might be connected to Alison's death and in a strange way it's also connected to this thing I don't want you to know about."

"If it's about Alison you need to tell me now."

"I know. Okay, this isn't going to make you feel any better, but it seems someone sent your mother a video of me…" Samara said as her voice trailed off.

"A video of you what?" Emily asked loudly.

"This is why I wanted to keep driving, but I couldn't do that. Just remember this is not who I am, or was or plan on being. It was a moment in time where I made a bad choice and I'd give anything to go back and change it, but I can't. It's amazing to me that your mom didn't tell you this the moment I left, because I'm sure she wanted to. Maybe she does like me more than I thought."

"I don't want to be rude, but could you please get to the point."

"I'm trying to explain things so that it doesn't sound so bad, but I guess that's not possible." Samara said, running out of ways to put off the inevitable, "I told you that before we met I applied to this sorority house and I really wanted to be part of it, but there were some things I had to do in order to be let in."

"I think I know where this is going." Emily said, getting up off the bench as quickly as possible, "This has to do with sex right?"

"Yes." Samara nodded softly, "The thing is I found out that one of the girls who runs this sorority is none other than Hannah's soon to be step sister, Kate."

"What? You had sex with her?"

"Emily, that's not what matters here." Samara said, refusing to get sidetracked by anything, "I also found out that Kate knows Melissa and that got me thinking, who else does she know? Who else is she connected to?"

"I don't care about Kate, I care about you and I can't believe you'd do this."

"I know, I hate myself for it, but could you please hold off on your anger and listen to what I found out about Kate?"

Emily stopped her pacing, folded her arms across her chest and nodded for Samara to continue.

"Okay, I'm lucky enough that my dad knows this PI guy and he kind of has a crush on me, so I used that to get him to do some of my research for me. I had him check out all the people connected to Alison and I had him do the same thing for Kate and I found out that she knew Alison to."

"What? How is that possible? Hannah would've known."

"Not really. She didn't know Kate existed before her dad started dating Kate's mom. But, even then she didn't exactly hang out with Kate. Anyway, I don't want to get your hopes up, because I don't think Kate killed her, but I do believe she might know more about the night Alison went missing than anyone realizes."

"You pick the worst times to stop talking. Why would you say that?"

"Sorry, but I do need to catch my breath here." Samara said with a smile, "Kate was seeing Jenna at the time. Kate was with Jenna the night Alison disappeared."

"Well, we always thought that Jenna had the best motive, but she's blind. She couldn't really do anything about it." Emily said.

"I don't know much more than that, but I might be able to get Kate to open up to me, but I would never do that unless you were okay with it."

"To think for a moment I almost forgot you had a confession in the middle of all that. So, you never answered me, did you have sex with Kate?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Samara did her best to stay calm, "I keep trying to tell you that it doesn't matter who it was. I was only doing what I thought I had to do in order to get into the sorority. I feel horrible about it. I can't turn back time, but I promise that it was a onetime thing and I'll never do anything like that again."

"It does matter to me, because Kate is part of all this now. I don't know Kate, but I'm going to be running into her now and then and I don't like the idea that you were with her. In fact, I hate it."

"Good, you should hate it, but I hope you can move past this, because I don't want to lose you."

"I just don't know what to say." Emily said, still avoiding eye contact with Samara, "I know this was before we met, but it still hurts. Maybe it shouldn't, but it feels so fresh to me it's like it just happened."

"Oh I know, and I understand how you feel right now. It's not something I'm proud of, but I just want this to be over. For me it is. It happened months ago, long before we met, but I know I can't rush this, but I hope you don't want to end things over this."

"No, I never said that, but it's still a shock, plus now I have more information about Alison to share with my friends and it's like there's never a dull moment for me and right now, I'd love some dull in my life."

"Well, I sure don't want you to think of me as dull, but I'll do whatever you need right now." Samara said, "If you just want to go home and watch TV or veg out for a while, I'm there for you. Just tell me what I can do."

"Maybe you should come with me when I talk to my friends. They are going to need to know what happened with Kate though. It may seem irrelevant, but I think Hannah will want to know, so I hope you're okay with that."

"I hope she doesn't hate me for this. I want to make a good impression on your friends and so far, I've had Jason tell your friends I'm crazy and a liar and now they'll see what I did at the sorority, so that's sure not helping."

"They won't hate you. I know that." Emily said confidently, "They sure don't listen to Jason and Hannah might find this new information quite useful."

Samara's smile left her face in a flash, "What? She can't use this against Kate. I don't want this getting out anymore than it already has."

"She wouldn't do that. I just think if she could nail Kate for doing something either illegal or immoral or both, she would."

"As long as my name is kept out of it, then I won't say a thing."

"Okay then." Emily said, finally able to relax for a moment, "Well, are you free right now?"

"Yep, I'm all yours." Samara

"I like the sound of that." Emily said with a big smile.

**Spencer Hastings** ** Home**.

Aria rang the doorbell, stepped back and pulled out her cell phone as it began to ring, "Hello?"

"Don't go in the house." Kate said in a low raspy tone, doing her best to disguise her voice.

"Who is this?" Aria asked as she spun around and looked around Spencer's house.

"I'm a friend of a friend of a friend you know, but the reason you should care is that I know something about Alison's death and I need to tell someone and you're it."

"Who are you? And why are you calling me? Do I know you?"

"You know of me and that's enough for now. When we meet in person you'll know who I am. I thought about who to talk to and Emily seems to close to Alison to deal with this and Spencer doesn't seem very friendly to me and Hannah just hates me, so that leaves you. What I want you to do is get back in your car and drive up to Marlow's Point, it's just up the hill, so it's not far."

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just come here and talk to me?"

"You'll know why once I tell you everything. Your friends all have secrets you know. Things they haven't told you and I think it's about time the truth came out about all of this?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I know who I'm talking to."

"You are a stubborn little thing aren't you?" Kate said with an enchanted smile, "Fine, my name is Kate Randall and I'm going to be Hannah's step sister soon, so chances are we'll be seeing each other a lot in the future."

"How do you know anything about Alison?"

"I'm not going to explain it over the phone, so if you want to know, get in your car and get driving. I'll see you in a few minutes."

** Mona Vanderwall's Home**.

Hannah smiled at Mona's butler, stepped inside, set down her bag and smiled even more as Mona walked into the room in yet another sexy bikini, "Hi there. I hope I'm not late."

"Not at all." Mona said, taking Hannah by the hand and leading her through her lavish home and out back , stopping at the edge of the beautiful swimming pool, "Before we get started I have this thing I have to tell you, but I really don't know if now is the right time for it." Mona let go of Hannah's hand and paced slowly along the edge of the pool, finally turning around to face Hannah once more, "I know I messed up when I didn't tell you about the Caleb's letter and I don't think this remotely the same, but I think if I want you to trust me I have to tell you important things, even if they don't really affect us now."

"You can tell me anything. I'm glad you want to be honest. I like that."

"I hope you feel that way when I'm finished." Mona said with an awkward smile, "Okay, this is harder than I thought it would be. Um, something happened between me and Aria a couple months ago. We were both at the same party and we were both miserable and for some unexplained reason we turned to each other for, umm, comfort? Satisfaction? Yes, that's probably a better word. We…we…had sex."

Hannah's reaction was exactly what Mona pictured, complete with bulging eyes and a disbelieving look on her face, "You did what?"

"You heard me right, but let me just put this in context first. It was a mistake." Mona said, happily emphasizing the mistake part, "Both Aria and I agree on this. It had to be the world playing a cruel joke on us, because we barely like each other. But, for that moment something happened and all I want to do is put it behind me, because that's where it belongs, in the past. I don't feel anything for Aria and that's truth and she feels even less for me, so I hope this doesn't ruin things between us, but I couldn't go any further without telling you."

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe it. I wasn't expecting to hear this." Hannah said, still more than a little confused by Mona's confession, "I just want to ask one thing, who's party was this?"

"Oh, it was Noel's I think. It was during spring break, why?"

"Well, Aria and I broke up just before that."

"So I was just some rebound sex to her?" Mona asked, once again feeling like the victim.

"No, that's not what I was saying, but isn't that what you wanted? Just the one night?"

Mona shrugged once she realized it was true, "I guess, but when I think of it, I was actually pretty annoyed watching you with Caleb, so I maybe we were both on the rebound."

"Mona, I had no idea you were even interested in me until you found out I kissed Emily."

"I didn't want to be obvious. You're not easy to read." Mona said, still finding it hard to look Hannah in the eyes, "Sometimes I thought there was a spark between us and the then you'd be off with your friends or running to Sean, Lucas or Caleb, no matter what he did to you. When I found out you'd kissed Emily, I guess I got my hopes up again."

"Well, here I am, right here with you, so what would you like to on this beautiful sunny afternoon?" Hannah said, motioning at the blue sky and blinding sun above.

Just as quickly Mona's frown turned into a big smile. She walked slowly back towards Hannah and looked into her eyes, "I know I should shut up and kiss you, but I need to know you're here because you want to be and not out of some bizarre guilt thing or something. I really like you, but if you just want to stay friends I can live with it. I think."

"You should go with your first instinct and just kiss me." Hannah said with a cute smile.

Mona nodded, took the final step towards Hannah, put her arms around her and happily leaned in for the kiss she'd been hoping for since she Hannah arrived. Only this time she wasn't about to blow it. She held Hannah close and kissed her hard and deep, letting go of all her insecurities so she could enjoy the taste of Hannah's soft sweet lips and warm inviting mouth.

Hannah responded instantly, wrapping her arms around Mona as she kissed her back even harder. She slid her hand up and over Mona's breast, cupping it through her thing bikini top, while her other hand slid down over her firm round ass.

As the kiss continued, the girls made their way towards the large beach towels Mona had set out for them. They didn't miss a beat as they moved to the ground, still locked in the same passionate kiss.

For Mona, it was years of hidden desires finally coming true as she climbed on top of Hannah, reached back, undid her bikini top and let it fall onto Hannah's chest. She let out a soft moan as Hannah grabbed her hands and pulled them down over her full round breasts.

Now it was Hannah's turn to let out soft moans as she felt Mona vigorously caressing her breasts. She smiled up at her and pulled her back down for another kiss. A long, slow, passionate kiss that just wouldn't end and if they had it their way, the night would never end either.

**End of Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. **

**Alison DeLaurentis's bedroom**.

Spencer gently opened the door to a room she'd been in many times over the years, but none since Alison was murdered. She pulled out her pocket flashlight and began to search around the room, in hopes of finding something the police didn't notice.

Everywhere she looked brought back memories of a girl she both loved and hated. A picture on her desk of the five of them laughing and having a good time made her remember the good in Alison, but she quickly remembered the other side of Alison when she spotted a bullseye in her closet right over a picture of her in her field hockey uniform.

She couldn't help but smile in spite of it all. She continued searching the huge walk in closet until she came across a strange object hanging on the wall. She walked up to it, picked it up and instantly a side panel opened up beside it. With little choice in the matter, she took a look inside.

It was about the size of a wall safe with various papers, some coins, a few family heirlooms and a flash drive at the back. She grabbed it first and then grabbed the papers and walked back out of the closet and sat down in front of the desk.

She sifted through the papers until she came across a hand written bill of sale with Garret Reynolds name on it. Her eyes lit up even more when she saw the amount listed on the bottom of the bill, $75,000 for one video. She picked up the flash drive, reached over and turned on Alison's computer and sat back until it started up.

She put in the flash drive, sat back in the chair and waited for it to fully load, but once it had it didn't take long for Spencer to gasp as she saw a closeup view of Alison showering. For a few minutes that's all there was, but at the 3:42 mark Alison turned around a let out a blood curdling scream, which is then the camera panned away from Alison and as it moved past the bathroom mirror you could see the face of the person doing the filming and it was none other than Garrett Reynolds.

She FF'd while the camera stayed focused on the mirror, but a couple minutes later Alison reappeared on the film, but this time with a towel covering her naked body and she was having a heated exchange with Garrett who was doing his best to talk his way out of the mess he'd created.

"You are so going to jail for this you pervert." Alison screamed, taking a swing at Garrett through her bathroom window.

"There's going to be no jail for anyone." Garrett said, trying his best to sound confident, "You need to calm down. This is not what it looks like. I had no idea you were in the shower. I saw that your house was up for sale and I wanted to get some footage of it, because I'm thinking of buying it."

"What a load of crap." Alison yelled with an annoyed laugh, "You couldn't afford this house on your salary. It costs more than you'll make in a lifetime, so nice try, but you're still busted and I can't wait to see you rot in jail for this. I knew when I caught you spying on me at the school that you were a creep, I just didn't know how much of a creep you were until now."

"You can't tell anyone. I'll do anything." Garrett said, his tone changing from menacing to fearful in a matter of seconds, "Anything. I'll pay you whatever you want. I'll get you out of any jams you might get into and judging by your record, you're likely to need the help."

"I can' t be bought. I run this town." Alison said proudly, "I buy people like you, but I also sell them and it seems like your story is going to be worth a lot."

"Don't even think of it. I'm still a cop and that makes me more powerful than a little spoiled teenager."

"I guess we'll have to see about that, won't we."

Garrett stepped away from the window and flashed his video recorder at Alison, "Well, if you want to play that game then I guess I will have to play my card now. I didn't want to, but you leave me no choice. Not only will this video hit the internet within hours, but your parents will have a copy as well. But that's not all they'll get in the mail, because I have other videos of your pretty little friends doing all kinds of things, so while you may even enjoy your naked videos being posted everywhere, you better ask yourself if they'd feel the same way?"

"You're bluffing." Alison said, doing her best to get a read on the annoying cop, "You don't have any of that."

"I do and I can give you proof, but you need to stop this idea of going to the cops, because that won't end well for you."

Alison shook her head in and laughed, "And now he threatens a teenager with violence, you are some piece of work. Jenna is an idiot for keeping you around. But, she never was the smart one."

"Let's just forget this happened. Okay?"

"No." Alison yelled, "I want every video you've shot of anyone I know and if you don't give me everything in 24 hours your life is over. Imagine prison for a cop who does this to young girls? Have I made myself clear?"

"I need proof that you won't go to the cops after you get the videos."

"What do you want?"

"I want something you value more than life itself." Garrett said as his mind began working overtime, "I remember Jason talking about a photo that you just adored. I think it was of your grandmother on your mother's side? You and her had your picture taken and then she died the next day. I want that picture, because I know you won't do anything stupid or it will be gone forever."

"You son of a bitch." Alison screamed. She squeezed her hands together and did her best to remain calm, "Fine, but we are not even. If you do one more thing like this I don't care what I have to do, I will take you down."

"This wasn't even my idea, so save your speeches. If you weren't such a vindictive little bitch none of this would be happening. You remember that." Garrett snapped back. He put his hand through the window and stared at Alison, "Now give me that picture and I'll give you the tapes. After that you'll never see me again."

Knowing she had no choice, Alison turned and walked into her bedroom, took a deep breath as she opened her dresser drawer and pulled out the framed picture of her grandmother. She held it against her chest and kissed it softly before marching back into the bathroom. She sat it in the window ledge and looked up at Garrett, "I hope you know that you can't beat me. One day I will get you and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Keep dreaming you little bitch." Garrett said with a smug smile. He grabbed the picture, climbed down off the roof and that's when the video ended.

Spencer shook her head in disbelief, removed the flash drive and tucked it away in her jacket and quickly rushed out of the house.

**Emily Fields' Home**.

Emily answered the door, but backed away when she saw Jason staring back at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize." Jason said, looking as sincere as he could be.

"Okay, for what?"

"Can I come in? I think I know what happened Alison that night and I can't keep pretending it didn't."

Emily quickly changed from afraid to curious, "Then come in and tell me what you know."

**Marlow's Point**.

Aria pulled up to the favorite makeout spot, looking around for any sign of Kate. She didn't have to look far as she saw a petite blonde waving her over. She stopped the car, got out and walked over to the girl Hannah despised, "I'm here, so what's the big news?"

"It may be nothing, but I don't think it is." Kate said, nervously fidgeting as she continued, "I was waiting for Jenna the night Alison was killed. I never had to talk to the police because they didn't know I was there, but I saw something and I know this is going to look bad, but I was afraid for Hannah believe it or not and that's why I couldn't come forward before."

"You've lost me already."

"Jenna and I were seeing each other then and we were supposed to be at a movie, but she got a call from Jason and he said that Garrett was upset with Alison and that she had to deal with it. She told me to wait in the car, but after a half hour I got annoyed and I walked up to where they were all talking. I saw Jason and Jenna standing together and Garrett was yelling at Alison, who was yelling right back at him, but after a couple minutes of arguing Garrett pushed her off the cliff."

"OMG. Are you sure? You saw him do this?"

"Yes, I was behind Jenna and I had a clear view of it all. He kept telling Alison to shut up and she wouldn't and he just gave her a push and she went was gone. He saw me standing there and I panicked and ran. A couple days later he showed up at my door and he threatened to kill everyone I knew, including Hannah and my mom. Back then I had no problem with her so I didn't want see anything but happen to her, but of course I was more concerned about my mom, so I couldn't say anything."

"Why tell me now?"

"The guilt has just been eating away at me and I don't want to live like this anymore. I've told my mom and she's going to the police right now, but I wanted to tell Hannah, but she won't take my calls, so I hoped you'd listen to me."

"Of course I will. This is what we've been waiting for all this time. I don't blame for you being afraid, but I'm so glad you came forward when you did." Aria gave Kate a hug and took a look at her watch, "Look, I'm supposed to meet my friend in a few minutes down at Spencer's house, but you need to tell them what you just told me."

"Okay. I can do that." Kate said with a relieved nod.

**Mona Vanderwall's bedroom**.

Hannah leaned over and pulled Mona in for another kiss, holding her warm naked body tightly as she did. She kissed her soft and sweet and then pulled back for just a moment, "I just wanted to let you know that this was the most amazing night of my life. I have you to thank for it. I'm so glad I came over here now."

"I'm still pinching myself hoping it's all real, but I can feel your body against mine so I know it is. I couldn't have asked for a better night and I really don't want it to end."

"It doesn't have to." Hannah said with a sexy grin. She climbed on top of Mona and began kissing her neck, cheek and then kissed her soft full lips, sliding her tongue back inside Mona's warm willing mouth.

As they kissed and rolled around on the huge bed, a knock at the door brought them both back to reality. Mona sat up in her bed, curious as to who could possibly be disturbing her. She got out of bed, pulled a robe on and walked over to the door. She opened it up to find Nigel standing beside Jenna, "Why did you let her in my house?"

"I believe she has important information for you Miss Mona. I would not disturb you otherwise."

Trusting Nigel's judgment, Mona waved him off and pulled Jenna inside her bedroom, "This better be important because you are interrupting a very special night."

Jenna took off her glasses and looked around the room, "Someone else is here. I can feel it."

"Well yes, Hannah is here. Just say what you want to say and get out."

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to do this, but maybe it's best you're here Hannah, because this is really about you and your friends and the night Alison died."

Hannah wrapped the sheet around her body and walked briskly over to Jenna, "What are you talking about?"

"I never meant for any of this to happen. I was so mad that I lost my sight because of Alison that I wanted revenge. I admit that, but I never thought Garrett would take it so far."

"What are you saying?"

"I think he might've killed Alison?" Jenna said calmly.

Both Hannah and Mona let out audible gasps at Jenna's statement, with Hannah being stunned the most, "You think? What does that even mean?"

"As you probably know I was there that night and although I couldn't see what happened, I know Garrett was arguing with Alison before she fell. I wanted to believe it when Garrett said she fell, but I can't lie to myself anymore and I can't take the guilt either."

"Why would he kill her though?" Hannah asked, still trying to wrap her head around what she was hearing.

"I think you know why. At least some of it. You know about the videos, but you don't know that Alison caught him taking one of her." Jenna attempted to move forward, but bumped right into Hannah instead, "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit nervous right now."

"You should be. If you knew this all along you are going to be in so much trouble."

Jenna nodded calmly, "I can handle that, but there's more to this story and I need to tell it before I go to the police."

Hannah folded her arms across her chest and stared at Jenna, "Well, I'm here and I'm more than ready to listen."

"After Alison caught Garrett spying they made some kind of deal that kept Alison from going to the police and she also got all the videos he made of all of you. I thought that was the end of it. I hoped it was, but Alison doesn't stop until she wins and she ended up finding one more thing on Garrett that even I didn't know about."

"You sure picked a winner didn't you?" Mona said sarcastically.

"Yes." Jenna nodded, " know I made a mistake, but let's not get off track here okay. I came to set the record straight so may I please continue?"

"Go ahead."

"About a week before she died…"

"You mean before she was murdered by your boyfriend." Hannah snapped.

"He was not my boyfriend, he was an acquaintance. He was actually nice to me when I lost my sight and we became friends. I had no idea the things he'd done until Alison told me. Along with making those tapes of you girls, he did something much worse where he used to live."

"After having a one on one with him I'm not even surprised. He is creepy and anyone could see that."

"I don't think it's as easy as all that. He has a boyish charm, he has a boyish face. He looks harmless and maybe that's how he gets away with things, but once Alison showed me proof of his crime I couldn't take it anymore. I was ready to go to the police, but he said he would talk to Alison and I made sure I was there because I was afraid for her. Even being there, even with Jason right there, he still did it. I know he pushed her and now he has to pay."

"This is just great. Over a year we've been trying to figure out what happened and you knew all along. I used to feel horrible for what happened to you, but not anymore." Hannah turned away from Jenna and pulled Mona into the bathroom, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I hope you understand."

"Of course. I can't believe this is happening, but you need to tell your friends and then the police. I'll be here whenever you're ready. I promise."

"Thank you. I honestly hate to leave right now, but I have no choice." Hannah gave Mona a quick kiss and began gathering up clothes so she could get back to her friends.

**Spencer Hastings Home**.

Aria, Emily and Hannah arrived within minutes of each other and one by one, Spencer let them inside until they were all sitting together on the large sofa. One by one they shared their stories with each other, with each one confirming what the other was saying. Spencer ended things by playing the video of Garret and Spencer arguing and they were all convinced they had more than information to put Garrett away for a very long time.

As they pondered their next move, they each got the same text telling them to turn on the TV. Spencer clicked the remote and they all sat in awe as Garrett Reynolds stood in handcuffs outside the police station as a dozen microphones were pushed in his face.

"I would like to make a statement about the death of Alison DeLaurentis." Garrett said softly, "I am responsible for her death. I never intended for this to happen, but in a split second I lost my cool and did something I can never take back and then I covered it up and for that I'm truly sorry. I have embarrassed and humiliated my family, the police department and the few people I called my friends. I am now ready to accept my punishment and that's the last statement I will make on this matter."

The girls all looked at each and then joined together in a sad, but relieved group hug. As they finally parted, Spencer gave Aria a much longer hug, as Emily and Hannah smiled and looked on.

"So does this mean it's over?" Hannah asked, not sure if she should or not.

"I think so." Aria said, "We finally know what happened to Alison and that means a lot. We can finally move on and hopefully Alison can rest in peace now."

"I agree." Emily nodded quickly, "I think it's time we got on with our lives and I know Alison would want that. No matter what she did, there was a lot of good inside her and that's what I'm going to remember her by."

"Yes, I can't believe she might've lost her life because she was protecting us. I never knew she had that in her and that makes me regret a lot of the things I said to her over the years." Spencer said, tearing up even more than before.

"Hey, you can't beat yourself about this." Aria said, quickly rushing to Spencer's side, "You know she wasn't always an angel and all you did was call her on it. You loved her. That's all that matter now. We all did and I'd like to believe we helped find her killer and I'm proud of that. I really am."

"Aria's right, you can't blame yourself for any of this. Let's just remember the good and be happy that we have some closure to this horrible ordeal."

As they all hugged again, they received yet another text at the same time. "If you think this over, think again. I'm happy you found my killer, but I'm not done with you bitches yet. So enjoy this victory, because in a few days, you'll be back to wondering when I'll strike next and you all deserve it. Ta ta. Your friend, A."

**The End**.

** Feedback is always welcome and appreciated**.


End file.
